Ruptura Mitológica
by Sakuragaby
Summary: El caballero de Pegaso, ha sido el único capaz de dañar el cuerpo de Hades, y siempre ha sido su mejor amigo. El caballero de Andrómeda, destinado al sacrificio como lo dicta su constelación. Pero, ¿Acaso lo santos se atendrán a esto? o ¿Simplemente romperán el delgado hilo que uno al destino y la mitología como ley de los dioses y sus servidores?
1. Chapter 1

Eran las mismas flores, el mismo sol tan cálido, el mismo aroma.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Espera, Shun!-

-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo…-

-No puedo permitírtelo.-

-¡Saori!-

-Seiya…tengo que hacerlo. Aunque yo no quiera, lo siento.-

-¡Espera, Seiya!-

-¡No funcionará, Seiya!-

-¡Lo hará…tiene que!-

-¡Detente, por favor!-

-No…no…¡No puede ser!-

-¡Shun!-

-Cálmate, por favor…él no tiene la culpa.-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Seiya! ¿estás bien?-

-No…¿por qué?... ¿Cómo es que…?-

-¡Saori! ¡Reacciona, por favor!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

…

…

…

Tres meses después de la batalla con Hades, Seiya ya casi estaba recuperado por completo del coma. Casi todos estaban ya completamente recuperados, el único que seguía delicado y en el hospital era el caballero de Andrómeda.

Luego de unos exámenes rutinarios, mandaron a llamar a los demás y a Saori para comunicarles los resultados. Para Ikki y para todos, fue un golpe muy duro el saber que Shun tenía una deficiencia en el tejido pulmonar, enfermedad que lo venció cuatro años después, muriendo a los diecisiete años.

Un año después, Seiya murió en un ataque a un centro comercial. A los treinta y cuatro años, Shiryu cayó enfermo y murió.

Ikki, viviendo siempre con el recuerdo de su hermano y amigos, murió de vejez, al igual que Hyioga y Saori.

Ikki no dejó ningún legado, al igual que Hyioga y Saori. El único hijo de Shiryu, regresó a China con su madre poco después de la muerte del caballero de Dragón.

…

…

Algunos años después…

Un joven de cabellos verdes despertaba en una pequeña banca del parque. Se frotó los ojos color azul cielo, con pesar se estiró y miró confundido a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy? Se supone que yo…estaba muerto.- dijo.

Se incorporó en el asiento y vio su ropa, un jeans negro y algo sucio con una camisa medio rota de rayas rojas y negras y sin zapatos.

Se extrañó de todo, y con desesperación intentó buscar el cosmos de su hermano o alguno de sus amigos.

Ubico uno bastante cerca, el cosmos de Hyioga estaba a solo unas calles de distancia. Corrió para encontrarlo, pero un hombre con uniforme de policía se interpuso en su camino.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes dormir aquí?!-

El joven no entendía demasiado, solo optó por correr lo más lejos posible. Se tropezó con mucha gente y muchas cosas, pero él solo intentaba buscar a su amigo.

Lo vio a lo lejos y lo llamó desesperado por encontrar a alguien conocido y querido que le explicara lo que sucedía.

-¡Hyioga! ¡Hyioga!-

El ruso se volteó y con una sonrisa aceleró el paso en dirección hacia su amigo.

-¡Shun! ¡Estás aquí, vivo!- lo abrazó y Shun correspondió al abrazo.

-Hyioga ¿Qué está pasando? Estaba en el parque. No entiendo nada.-

-Yo tampoco. Y, tal vez esto no te ayude, pero yo también recuerdo haber muerto, pero, a los ochenta y cuatro años.-

-¡¿Ochenta y cuatro?!-

-Shun, no sé lo que esté pasando, pero, debemos buscar a los demás.-

-Sí, siento el cosmos de Shiryu, pero muy lejos, quizá ni siquiera este en Japón…Y el de Seiya e Ikki están aún más alejados.-

-Mírate, estás todo sucio y flacucho.- dijo medio tristón al ver el aspecto de su amigo.

-Eso parece ¿verdad?-

-Ten, ponte esto por lo menos.- dijo dándole la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Gracias.-

…

Por otro lado, un pelinegro analizaba su alrededor en busca de respuestas. Estaba en medio de una especie de desierto, si no fuera un caballero de Athena, no hubiese resistido un segundo el calor infernal que ahí hacía. Habían varios volcanes alrededor, como si custodiaran el lugar. No había nadie más que él, le pareció extraño todo…Y más después de haber recordado que había muerto.

Intentó calmar su mente y alma para poder buscar a sus compañeros. Le sorprendió encontrar el cosmos lejano de Shun y Seiya, los amigos que habían muerto antes que él.

…

Un peliazul golpeaba furioso un témpano de hielo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando y no quería entender lo que había visto. Le calmó un poco encontrar el cosmos de su hermano a lo lejos, pero seguía sin entender dónde estaba y por qué.

…

Una castaña de cabello corto, buscaba desesperada el cosmos de sus caballeros mientras intentaba calmarse ella misma.

Tenía una idea sobre lo que pasaba, pero, no estaba sucediendo de manera normal. Esas cosas no sucedían de esa manera…algo raro estaba pasando, otra guerra se aproximaba.

 _*En algún lugar*_

 _Todo había salido mal. Eso no debía ser de esa manera. Zeus (de poder) las mataría._

 _-¡Tenemos que resolver esto! ¡Mi padre nos enviará a encerrar con los titanes!-_

 _-¡¿Dónde dejas a Hades, Dioniso?!-_

 _-Las cosas se salieron de control…¿Y si…?-_

 _-¡No! No podemos seguir alterando las cosas.-_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Esto ya lo había prometido a mis amigas, así que aquí está. Les aviso desde ya que va a ser un solo relajo, de esos que se me ocurren en clase._

 _Créanme que he batallado para saber qué nombre ponerle! Una amiga me ayudó por Messenger._

 _Dejen a ver que les parece ¡¿vale?!_


	2. Preguntas sin respuesta

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad._**

 _Ara22: Yo sé, al inicio es confuso, pero la intención es crear la confusión de lo que estaba pasando. Eso se resuelve muuuuuucho después. Te lo prometo._

 _Magi889: Gracias por darle favorito. Se agradece. Espero que te guste como va irse dando la historia._

 _Sychronicitygirl: Gracias por siempre comentar! Vos sabes parte del relajo que quiero hacer con esto._

 _Ahora el cap._

Las cosas no estaban mejorando. Mientras quebraba a golpes el "gran pedazo irreverente de agua congelada", Ikki encontró la armadura de cisne, y esta se ajustó a su cuerpo.

-Esto…debería ser imposible, esto…Entonces, ¿Shun y…?- se dejó caer. El solo recuerdo de lo que había visto lo desanimaba…Pero, el pensar en que eso se cumpliría, que se estaba cumpliendo…Que no había manera de evitarlo…Eso lo destrozaba.

Se quitó la armadura y la guardó de nuevo en la caja de Pandora. Iba de regreso a Japón, debía encontrar a Shun.

No importaba cómo, debía evitar a toda costa que lo que "ellas" le habían mostrado se cumpliera. No tenía idea de si había sido a toda intención o un error, pero, lo que fuera, él estaba agradecido, con eso, podría evitar que algo malo le ocurriera su hermano o a otro de sus compañeros.

-Los cosmos no han cambiado…Pero entonces ¿Por qué pasó esto?-

…

Shiryu estaba confundido, había encontrado la armadura del Fénix. Esta le había respondido, era de él, aunque no entendiera nada.

-Debo encontrar a Athena…Ella debe saber algo, podría ayudarme, ayudarnos. Siento el cosmos de todos.-

Se concentró más en ubicar a sus amigos, saber que todos estaban ahí.

-Hyioga y Shun…creo que están juntos, eso es bueno.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Corrió por toda la isla, hasta lograr encontrar una salida, que no lo matara.

…

El castaño intentaba recordar algo, algo que tuviera coherencia. Pero lo único que lograba recordar era que había muerto, que uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto antes que él.

Pero ahora estaba sentado en medio de una habitación que no conocía, pero que al mismo tiempo sentía vagamente familiar, con un recuerdo muy borroso. Sin embargo, no le importaba aquello, le importaba averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Se supone que yo estaba muerto…Estoy muy seguro de que no ha sido un sueño.- se dijo a sí mismo. –Además, yo ya tenía dieciocho años…Por como me veo, no debo tener más de catorce.-

Se sobresaltó al sentir el cosmos de Shun, también sintió el de los demás, pero, Shun estaba muerto…Su cosmos no debía estar ahí.

-Gareki, ¿te pasa algo?- escuchó a alguien que hablaba al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

Era una mujer castaña, una amazona a simple vista. Recordaba algo, vagamente como algo muy lejano.

-¿Gareki?-

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?- preguntó ella acercándose.

-No.-

-Entonces estarás medio dormido…¡Ve preparándote que ya te vas!- dijo llevándolo afuera a la fuerza.

Lo esperaba una pequeña barquita de madera. Muchas personas que no recordaba lo despidieron. Entre ellos estaba el que dijo ser su maestro, un hombre de fuerte presencia y estricta mirada. Ya iba dentro de la barca cuando ese hombre lo llamó algo molesto, pero también un poco divertido.

-¡¿No se te olvida algo?!-

Confundido se volteó y vio venir la caja de Pandora.

-¿Cómo…?-

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más. Al ver Seiya la caja de Pandora, vio que era la armadura de Andrómeda.

-¿Qué es…? ¿La armadura de Shun?-

No podía similar bien las cosas, todo estaba demasiado confuso para él. No quería pensar que llevaba esa armadura por la muerte de Shun, pero, el cosmos de su amigo estaba ahí, lejos, pero lo estaba.

También estaba el tema de "Gareki", lo habían llamado así. Con todo eso, si ataba cabos, era una especie de reencarnación, pero…No se supone que tendría que tener recuerdos de su vida pasada, y mucho menos perder los de la actual.

O…Será que él y sus amigos sirvieron tan bien a los dioses que los deificaron…No, los dioses no eran así de generosos…A lo mucho les hubieran dado una paletita de frutas artificiales de dulce…Bueno, no les dieron nada.

Ahora estaba seguro de que se dirigía a Japón, ahí podría encontrar a sus amigos. Por lo menos esa esperanza no desaparece.

…

Ya había algunas cosas. Las identidades actuales de sus caballeros, sus datos personales. Pero como siempre, el par de hermanos le había dado cierto problema.

Pero, ahora su problema más grande era averiguar el error que se había cometido. Se supone que cada quien reencarna sin recuerdos de haber vivido, incluso ella, al ser Athena, solo debería tener los recuerdos como Athena, no como Saori Kido.

…

Hyioga y Shun localizaron bastante rápido el cosmos cálido y divino de Athena. Cuando lo hicieron, no dudaron un segundo en ir a buscarla y ver si ella estaba bien y, claro, si podía explicarles un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

Llegaron a una casa, muy grande. Hyioga fue el primero en atreverse a tocar a la puerta. Shun parecía algo asustado, por lo menos a los ojos de Hyioga. Miraba hacia todos lados muy nervioso, entonces, el rubio se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar.

-¿Ya viste tus ojos?- Le dijo medio divertido. Lo hacía más que todo para subirle un poco el ánimo a su amigo, dado que además de estar nervioso, Shun parecía considerablemente asustado y confundido. No es que Hyioga no lo estuviera, pero era en menor medida.

-¿Qué tienen?- también estaba jugando mucho con sus dedos y sus manos.

En cierta manera, a Hyioga le parecía divertido verlo de esa manera, y al mismo lo tranquilizaba. A pesar de estar en "la otra vida" Shun no había cambiado, tampoco él, y esperaba que tampoco los demás. Solo esperaba que Ikki fuera menos irritable y más apegado con ellos.

-Están azules.- dijo acercándose y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Estás muy cerca…- se quejó el menor.

-Lo siento. Nadie nos abre…acabaré derribando la puerta.-

-¡No!- dijo sosteniendo la mano del rubio.

-Calma. Estás muy nervioso, intenta calmarte un poco.-

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que un hombre de traje elegante de pingüino les abrió.

-¿Qué desea, Señor?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Hyioga.

-Necesitamos ver a la joven que vive en esta casa, es importante.-

-¿Necesitamos?- preguntó petulante el hombre. No era muy alto, ya con el poco cabello blanco, con lentes delgados solo con aro arriba, no muy delgado y con arrugas en el rostro y manos.

Hyioga se preocupó, pensó que tal vez no podía ver a Shun, eso no era bueno. Pero, estaba muy seguro de que estaba ahí.

-Sí, por favor.- dijo disimulando su paranoia.

Apretó la mano de Shun como apoyo, pues se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar.

-Lo siento, pero, no podemos permitir que la casa Matsumara albergue a personas de tal clase, mucho menos a criminales.-dijo viendo de reojo al peliverde.

Él sabía muy bien que Shun no era ningún criminal, ese hombre se había tomado algo muy fuerte. Además no le gustaba para nada que viera tan mal a su amigo ¿Quién se cree?

-Creo que lo está confundiendo, este chico no es ningún…- el hombre lo interrumpió muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Me temo usted que no lo conoce bien. Es un vago que se la pasa en el parque para dormir, pide dinero a cambio de nada, en un estafador aprovechado.-

-¡Eso no es ser un criminal!- dijo el ruso. Iba a decir más pero Shun lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Yo puedo.- le susurró.

Hyioga se acercó más a él porque estaba susurrando algo.

-Cuando me persiga, tú entras.-

No le comprendió bien hasta que lo hiso.

Shun entró de golpe a la mansión, por debajo del brazo del hombre canoso. Este, como había dicho Shun, entró a la casa persiguiéndolo. Fue entonces cuando Hyioga entró a buscar a Saori.

Vagó un rato perdido buscándola, hasta que escuchó que lo llamaban.

-¡Hyioga!-

El nombrado se volteó y vio a Saori, pero con el cabellos castaño, pero estaba seguro de que ella.

-¡Saori! Shun, lo están persiguiendo.-

Tal vez no es el mejor saludo, pero debía decirle cuanto antes.

-Señorita, este niño se ha…- entró el hombre de la entrada, pero Saori lo interrumpió.

-Déjalo, quiero hablar con él y con este joven. Retírate.- dijo con voz tranquila y autoritaria.

-Sí, señorita.-

Luego de que el anciano se hubo retirado, Saori los dirigió a una especie de estudio, con un sillón de pareja a un lado alejado de un escritorio con una mesa frente a él, el escritorio elegante con una silla que le hacía juego, una libera llena, unas cuatro lámparas y grandes ventanas que llenaban de luz la habitación.

-Me gustaría hacer muchas preguntas, pero, creo que lo más urgente es que tranquilicemos a Shun.- dijo el ruso volteando a ver a Shun que había vuelto a aferrarse a su brazo.

-Shun, soy yo, soy Saori ¿Por qué tiemblas? Vamos, no pasa nada malo. Lo vamos a resolver todos juntos.-

Shun subió la mirada y la vio, sonrió un poco, pero seguía bastante nervioso.

-No pasa nada, Shun. No pasa nada, te lo prometo.- le dijo Hyioga en un intento por calmarlo.

-Ya…ya no siento…- se aferraba cada vez más al brazo de Hyioga, escondiéndose detrás de su espalda, por eso el rubio podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y como temblaba.

-El cosmos de Ikki.- terminó Saori. –Te seré sincera y te diré que no sé por qué ya no está.-

Shun estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Hyioga se giró y lo abrazó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación a la castaña. No podía decirse una cosa así de esa manera, podría haber tenido más tacto para eso. Todos sabían cuánto apreciaba Shun a su hermano, como sufría al no saber de él, pero ahora Saori le dice que no sabe por qué no sienten su cosmos, aun sabiendo la causa más obvia.

-Sabes como es Ikki, de seguro está bien. Debe de estar metido en uno de esos volcanes raros.-

Shun rió un poco y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, eso debe ser.-

A Saori se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, Ikki ya no era el caballero del Fénix, no tendría porque estar en los volcanes.

Pero, ya había visto como reaccionó Shun ante la probabilidad de haber perdido a su hermano, temía que reaccionara peor si le decía otra cosa.

Además, quería explicarles a todos juntos eso de las nuevas constelaciones guardianas. No era algo que pudiera decir a la ligera.

-Vamos a esperar que todos estén aquí. Entonces hablaremos más tranquilos.- dijo la castaña.

-Bien. Cuando estemos todos ¿Ves, Shun? Todos vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.-

-Sí.-

Pasaban los minutos y les seguían las horas. Era normal, desde que sintió su cosmos por primera vez, Hyioga supo que no estaban cerca. Ahora sentía que se acercaban…Todos menos Ikki, no lograba ubicar su cosmos sin sentirlo. Estaba preocupado, pero debía permanecer tranquilo, si él se alteraba, Shun estaría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Cansado de tanta espera, se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a Shun. Suspiró de cansancio y terminó recostado en el regazo del peliverde.

-Saori, haznos el favor de explicarnos un poco de lo que está pasando ¿Sí?- dijo viendo a la castaña con un solo ojo abierto.

-Por favor. No entiendo nada…Yo, se supone…-El rubio le interrumpió molesto porque Shun siguiera insistiendo tanto es eso.

-¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡No estás muerto, porque estás aquí conmigo!-

No muchos segundos después de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió. Shun estaba muy sensible por lo de Ikki, gritarle no era una buena idea.

Shun le sonrió nervioso y habló un poco divertido.

-Los siento…Es que todo es muy raro.-

Eso alivio un poco a Hyioga, su amigo estaba más tranquilo y había sonreído.

…

No había demasiado que recordar. El peliverde tenía unos cuantos recuerdos borrosos, pero eran más que todo ser perseguido. Por el momento era todo lo que vagamente se situaba en su confundida mente.

Llegó un momento mientras iba junto a Hyioga que dejó de sentir el cosmos de su hermano. No puedo evitar temblar y sentirse inseguro. Además de sentir un remordimiento en su conciencia por sentirse de esa manera; recordaba que Ikki le había dicho una vez que no debía preocuparse demasiado, y mucho menos dudar ante las dificultades.

Luego recordó que esa misma noche murió y la culpa se le pasó.

Después de haber encontrado a Saori, no fue mucho el cambio. No le dio ninguna explicación para la situación de Ikki, y no parecía querer explicar nada.

Por lo menos Hyioga tenía delicadeza, porque Saori es directamente franca, tanto que resultaba un poco insensible verla sentada sin inmutarse por ninguna de las constantes preguntas de Hyioga.

-Shun, estás muy callado.- dijo ella luego de un rato.

-Sigo tratando de buscar a mi hermano. Y tratando de comprender lo que está pasando.-

…

*En algún lugar*

 _-Esto no puede seguir así.- dijo la mujer de largos cabello castaños._

 _-Eso ya lo sé. Pero, ya no podemos hacer nada, confiemos en él para evitarlo.- dijo el pelirrojo._

 _-No podrá. Por mucho que lo quiera.-_

 _-¿Y el niño? ¿Morirá por nuestra culpa? ¿Lo hará el otro?-_

 _-Debes dejar de…-_

 _-¡NO! No puedo simplemente dejar pasar la muerte de una persona, si quiera un animal, por mi culpa y seguir viviendo.-_

 _-Pues eres superior, aprende a hacerlo.-_

 _-No entiendo cómo puedes ser así. Por lo menos compadécete de ello, todos sufrirán de una u otra manera.-_

 ** _Notas:_** _¿Les gustó? ¿Los deje picados? Bueno, espero que si les gustara. Me gusta la idea de cambiar un poquito los roles, porque siempre ponen a la mujer buena y sensible y al hombre como patán, así que lo hice al revés. Espero poder actualizar pronto, dejen sus opiniones y muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Las dudas

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**_

 _Suri154: Aquí Ta! Actualicé , no bajo permiso, debería estar "descansando" pero, ñee._

 _Sychronicitygirl: Aquí voy de nuevo con el relajo, por cierto, el spoiler ni fue enteramente completo, creo que voy a cambiar un par de cosas de las que te dije…Pero no sé, aún lo estoy pensando._

 _Ahora el cap._

No sabía nada más de lo que ya sabía antes. No había mucho que recordar de su vida, al parecer, era un vagabundo que no tenía ni dónde caerse muerto.

Pero, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaba que estaba vivo de nuevo. Siempre había creído en la justicia y la igualdad, entonces, no podía sentirse bien sabiendo que estaba viviendo de nuevo, mientras que otros simplemente terminan con sus vidas sin ninguna otra esperanza.

Aun sabiendo que al ser un caballero su alma estaba destinada a renacer, el recuerdo de su vida pasada como un hombre común, no debería acompañarlo.

Todo lo tenía confundido, y la desaparición del cosmos de su hermano solo lograba preocuparlo más a cada minuto. El solo pensar en perderlo lo aterraba, pues, de todos modos, si había sobrevivido a tanto era por él, e incluso, había sobrevivido mucho más de lo esperado a su enfermedad gracias a Ikki. Por eso y por mucho más, no podía simplemente perderlo sin haberlo visto una vez más o haberle abrazado.

Perdido en ese pensamiento, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que el peliverde se diera cuenta, sin pedirle permiso se habrían paso sobre su rostro.

De la nada, sintió la cálida mano que se posaba sobre su hombro; una mano llena de fuerza y confianza que intentaba hacerle ver que todo estaría bien.

En verdad quería creerlo, quería creerlo y dejar de lado todo lo malo. Quería creer en las palabras de Hyioga y crearse la esperanza, ¡no!, la certeza de que volvería a ver a todos sus amigos y a su hermano.

Pero había algo, algo que no lo dejaba. Tal vez fuera el haber muerto, el recordar el dolor y la aflicción del sentir el cuerpo tan débil y saber que no es más de unos pocos segundos que se sentirán como una eternidad.

-Shun, no llores…- la mirada comprensiva del rubio lo reconfortaba parcialmente, era un gran apoyo.

-Lo sé…pero no puedo estar tranquilo, Hyioga….¡¿Por qué no llegan los demás?!- dijo apoyando su frente en el hombro de su amigo y rompiendo en llanto.

-Shun, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Ustedes han sido mis caballeros, mis protectores, pero, más allá de ello, han sido mis amigos y la parte que más he querido proteger de todo el mundo.- dijo Saori abrazando a Shun por la espalda. –y por eso, estoy segura de que volveremos a estar juntos. No dudes de mis palabras, no dudes de las palabras de tu amiga. Duda todo lo que quieras de las palabras de tu diosa, pero no de las de tu amiga.-

Las palabras de Saori lograron sanar un poco más la angustia del peliverde. Pero de nuevo ese algo le impedía creerlas y lo llenaba de dudas y pensamientos negativos.

Mientras más intentaba aferrarse a sus amigos o la más mínima esperanza, esa sensación lo invadía y le gritaba que, aunque hubieran recibido otra oportunidad, nada dura para siempre y todo alguna vez acaba dejando a más de alguno herido.

Estaba llorando en el regazo de Hyioga mientras Saori acariciaba su espalda como consuelo.

-¡Hermano!- sollozaba llamando a lo más preciado para él en el mundo.

…

El peliazul se cansó del sonido de ala armadura de Cisne llamándolo, así que, con un simple acto de voluntad sin una pizca de raciocinio, apagó sus cosmos para que la armadura dejara de llamarlo.

Después de otro rato (unos dos minutos) se cansó también de vagar como niño bueno esperando llegar a Japón, así que tomó la caja de Pandora y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo para buscar a su hermano.

Llegó en menos de lo que esperaba. Ya estando en Japón, buscó el cosmos de su hermano.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó al encontrarlo. Ya no era el mismo, ese que se sentía fuerte, estaba lleno de miedo y angustia, e Ikki se sentía culpable de ello.

Apresurado, llegó al lugar. No importó que fuera una casa, irrumpió por la ventana de dónde se sentía más fuerte el cosmos de Shun.

Era un estudio muy elegante, con el estilo algo antiguo, llegando a lo rústico. Entró bruscamente por la ventana, y con una rápida mirada encontró a su hermano en el regazo de Hyioga. Eso no le agradó demasiado.

Es cierto, le agradecía que cuidara de su hermano y que lo apreciara tanto; pero a veces llegaba a sentir celos de la cercanía del rubio con Shun, hasta el punto de molestarlo y hacerlo sentir aún más lejos de su hermano.

-¡Shun!- llamó ignorando la horda de pensamientos que atravesaba su mente. Lo importante era que había encontrado a su hermano.

Aún recordaba aquella sensación de perderlo.

 __Flashback__

 _Un doctor de edad avanzada se acercó con la mirada de quien no trae buenas noticias, pero eso no alarmó al peliazul, después de todo, su hermano solo había pasado por un examen de rutina._

 _-Me temo que será difícil que llegue a cumplir los catorce años…- dijo el médico con toda la franqueza del mundo._

 _Todo el peso de su mundo cayó sobre los hombros de Ikki. Es decir, le estaban diciendo que tenía menos de año para compartir con su hermano._

 _Más difícil que procesar eso, era tener que decírselo a Shun._

 _-Shun…Necesitamos que…- Hyioga fue quién comenzó a comunicar la mala noticia._

 _-Lo he escuchado, pero, no me dejaré vencer…¡Vencí al alma de Hades! ¡Esto no podrá conmigo!- eso fue lo que dijo Shun._

 _Y así fue, durante mucho tiempo. Pero, los milagros acabaron poco después de su cumpleaños diecisiete._

 _-Ikki…- llamó Shun en casi un susurro, y esa sueva voz era aun más opacada por el sonido de las máquinas y la máscara de oxígeno que evitaban que su hermano se le escapara._

 _-¿Sí?- preguntó dulcemente mientras se acercaba más para que Shun no hiciera tanto esfuerzo._

 _-Te quiero….- A Ikki le dolía verlo de esa manera. Le dolía escuchar su respiración forzada y ver como su pecho trataba de tomar aire y no lo lograba. Trató de decir algo más, pero Ikki lo detuvo al ver que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones._

 _-Calma, Shun. Recuerda, nunca te detengas ante nada, siempre mira hacia adelante y cree que todo estará bien.- le acarició la frente y sostuvo su mano con fuerza, acción que Shun correspondió._

 _Durante ese momento, todo estaba bien. Como todas las noches, Ikki durmió junto a Shun. La diferencia era que esta noche Ikki tuvo que dormir en un sillón en vez de junto a Shun, porque estaba muy delicado._

 _Fue en medio de la noche, el ruido de la forzada respiración que se hacía más y más fuerte lo despertó._

 _Nunca olvidaría el dolor en su pecho al ver como su hermano palidecía y le llamaba con su mano para que lo ayudara. Nunca olvidaría la impotencia que sintió al solo poder gritar para que alguien llegara a ayudar a su hermano. Nunca olvidaría ese último apretón en el que Shun sostuvo su mano con temor. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de la fuerza de Shun desapareciendo y como sus ojos se cerraban llenos de lágrimas de miedo._

 _No sabe qué pasó después de que las enfermeras lo sacaran de la habitación, solo sabe que un médico fue quién le dijo que Shun había muerto._

 _-Fue muy fuerte, ha sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora. Estoy seguro de que descansa en paz.-_

 _Detestaba esas palabras ¿Es que acaso ese hombre dudaba de la fortaleza de Shun? ¿Es que acaso no conocía los milagros? ¡Milagro era que Shun se hubiese quedado con él que no hubiera sufrido de esa manera! ¿Cómo estaba él seguro de eso? Él no podía saber nada sobre su hermano, porque la realidad era que él ya no estaba._

 __Fin del flashback__

-¿Her…hermano?- entre sollozos, el peliverde se separó de Hyioga y Saori para abrazar a su hermano.

-Ya estoy aquí Shun…No tienes que llorar, estoy aquí, nada malo sucederá.- repetía Ikki mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño hermano.

-Estaba asustado…Ikki, no sé qué está pasando… Yo estaba muerto…- Lo último fue un golpe duro para el peliazul, si se negó a superarlo durante toda su vida, no lo haría hora que estaba junto a Shun.

-Pero ahora estás aquí. Estamos juntos de nuevo, estoy para protegerte…Nada malo te va a suceder, Shun.-

Un par de lágrimas rebeldes y traicioneras atravesaron su rostro, solamente para dejar escapar un poco del dolor que le generaba el pensar en no poder cumplir eso.

…

Había consolado a Shun un buen tiempo. Tiempo en el que una parte de él se preocupaba por Ikki, pero la otra parte le repetía sin descanso que sin Ikki, Shun ya no sufriría su indiferencia y abandono.

Trató de apartar esos pensamientos para poder darle confianza a su amigo. Incluso Saori había dado apoyo al angustiado Shun.

A Hyioga le partía el corazón verlo de esa manera, tan desanimado, preocupado, nervioso. Por mucho que le doliera, Shun necesitaba a Ikki más que a nadie. Le dolía admitirlo, porque cuando el peliazul no estaba, Hyioga asumía con gusto el rol de hermano, de protector y de amigo.

Pero luego llegaba Ikki, como si nada hubiera pasado, llegaba como si esas semanas en que se iba fueran minutos, llegaba solo a esperanzar falsamente el corazón de Shun. Eso era lo que molestaba al rubio, que Ikki se aprovechara del corazón inocente y frágil de su amigo, que sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos se atreviera a destrozarlo una y otra vez.

Quizá esa voz de hace rato tenía razón, si Ikki ya no estaba, Shun sufriría, pero lo superaría tarde o temprano. Pero, si Ikki seguía lastimándolo, entonces Shun siempre sufriría su partida.

Se regañó por pensar esa clase de cosas, estaba para apoyar a TODOS sus amigos, además, no podría quitarle lo que más quiere Shun, jamás podría vivir con ello.

Con un dolor en el pecho, solo se limitó a ver como Shun se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano llorando de alegría y confusión mezclada con miedo. Ese dolor era porque con él nunca se rompió a llorar de esa manera.

Pero, sin importar si lo hace o no, Hyioga no puede reclamarle nada a Shun, él debe elegir con quien llora y con quien no. Pero eso no quitaba el dolor de saber que jamás llegaría a ser el más cercano a Shun, jamás llegaría a consolar y quitar el dolor de corazón de Shun, porque eso solo podía hacerlo Ikki, aunque este no lo viera.

Un sollozo abandonado por las lágrimas sale de sus labios junto con un susurro:

 _-Verwirf mich nicht von euch, bitte_.- (no me alejes de ti, por favor)

…

Estaba cansado, cansado de esperar a que la barca siguiera avanzando sin llegar a ningún lado. No era por mala gente, pero, el que conducía la barca era un anciano que se dormía cada dos minutos. Por eso, Seiya decidió que si pudo correr por las doce casas y por el inframundo, podía conducir una barca más rápido que el anciano.

Así lo hizo, y en una media hora estaba ya en Japón. Se alegró al sentir el cosmos de Saori y el de Athena (la verdad es que el segundo no era tan importante) , el de Hyioga y el de Shun, y por razones que no comprendía, pero que quería creer eran buenas, el de Ikki.

Corrió con emoción y euforia hacia el lugar donde estaban reunidos los cuatro cosmos.

(Parece que a ninguno de los caballeros se les da muy bien entrar por la puerta) Entró por la ventana de lo que le pareció un estudio.

Y, como es propio de la Seiya…

-¡Saori! ¿¡Estás bien?!- dijo y al fijarse en la apariencia de la nombrada dijo -¡Estás castaña!-

-Eres tan maduro.- dijo Hyioga mientras se paraba a saludarlo.

-Seiya, me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo la castaña.

-¡Ikki!- dijo viendo que el peliazul estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Ikki solo sonrió de lado a modo de saludo y después se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando silencio.

-¿Por qué quieres que me calle? Bueno, no importa ¿Dónde está Shun? Sentí su…- notó que Ikki le hacía señas sobre algo.

Shun estaba dormido en el regazo de Ikki. Por como lo vio, había rastros de lágrimas en el rostro del peliverde.

-¿Ha llorado?- preguntó mirando a Ikki. Este asintió.

-Está nervioso, confundido. No es para menos, creo que todos lo estamos.- dijo Hyioga mirado a ambos caballeros despiertos.

-Les prometo que pronto se aclararan parte de sus dudas. Y les confieso que yo tampoco estoy enteramente segura de qué ha pasado. Pero, hay que esperar a Shiryu.-

Mientras tanto, Hyioga se acercó a la armadura que traía Ikki, por alguna razón parecía llamarle la atención.

-Hyioga ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Seiya.

-¡Está es mi armadura!- dijo el rubio.

-Ah, si, tu armadura parece responderme.- dijo Ikki.

A Seiya le pareció extraño verlo de esa manera, el peliazul parecía más sensible y comunicativo que de costumbre. Incluso creyó ver como si hubiese llorado.

Pero, al fin y al cabo era comprensible, estaba de nuevo junto a su hermano, al hermano que había visto morir lentamente. Y por eso, Seiya también estaba feliz, estaba de vuelta y solo faltaba Shiryu para que estuvieran todos juntos.

Pero, de la nada, un pensamiento surcó su mente como un rayo. Ikki tenía la armadura de cisne, él tenía la armadura de Andrómeda, probablemente, los demás cambiarían también su constelación…¿O sería solo un error? No, no es posible que se cometa un error de tal magnitud.

…

¡Lo había logrado! Logró salir de la isla vivo, no ileso, pero vivo. No entendía cómo Ikki había sobrevivido tanto en ese lugar infernal.

Pero, dejando de lado eso, todo era muy extraño, estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba pasando. Se sentía tranquilo, pero a la vez nervioso. El cosmos de todos se sentía de nuevo, pero, por el simple hecho de haber muerto una vez lo hace algo complicado y posiblemente los lleve a problemas más serios y difíciles de resolver.

Intentaba mostrase positivo y disfrutar de la nueva oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida junto a sus amigos y hermanos. Pero, el sentido de la lógica que lo guiaba no le permitía dejar pasar todas las incoherencias del asunto.

Solo sabía que las almas habían sido concebidas en fechas distintas a las que deberían, eso era el principio de lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Bueno, primero, Hola a todos lo que leen! Me voy a sincerar con ustedes y diré que el cap estaba casi listo desde el fin de semana, pero, últimamente las vastas experiencias negativas del pasado han estado haciendo acto de presencia en cualquier cosa que haga, por lo que me he sentido desanimada y he estado un poco enferma (Ana, si, poco) y si me tardo en actualizar es por eso mismo, porque al universo no le basta con lo que ya me dio, le sigue sumando y le sigue sumando. Para que me entiendan un poco mejor, lo de Hyioga viene siendo un poquito relacionado con las experiencias que ya dije._

 _Eeeeeen fin (demasiado Hola soy Germán) espero les haya gustado y me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios, animan bastante incluso en situaciones como la mía. Bueno, hasta la próxima!_


	4. Juntos de nuevo

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**_

 _Kamiry hatake: me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que siga siendo así._

 _Sychronicitygirl:sé que me vas a regañar por la nota del final, pero ñee. Shuncito murió e Ikki lo sufrió._

 _Sorgo01: Shun también es mi caballero de Bronce favorito, espero que la historia te siga gustando!_

 _Ahora con el Capítulo!_

No estaba seguro de querer decir algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Pero, si no lo decía, las cosas podrían empeorar. Pero, si lo decía, podía acabar por confundir más a todos, incluso a él mismo. No sabía qué hacer.

-Chicos…- llamó indeciso el castaño.

-¿Qué sucede, Seiya?- le respondió el rubio.

-Hyioga ¿tú no tienes armadura ahora?-

-Am, no. Bueno, había una caja de Pandora en donde desperté, pero sentí el cosmos de Shun y fui directo a buscarlo.- dijo pensando en lo que había pasado.

-Supongo que no viste qué armadura era ¿cierto?- dijo Ikki participando en la conversación.

-No lo recuerdo bien, creo que era la de Dragón. Pero, me pareció ilógico, ¿por qué tendría yo la armadura de Dragón?-

-Yo tampoco me explico eso. Pero, si consideramos que Ikki tiene la de cisne y yo la de Andrómeda…- el peliazul le interrumpió al escuchar esto último.

-¿Entonces, tú tienes la armadura de mi hermano?- Ikki parecía preocupado más que sorprendido. Eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Seiya tenía una vaga idea, podría ser que Ikki supiera algo más de lo que demostraba. La pregunta era, por qué lo ocultaría. Quizá fuera solo paranoia, pero no podía preguntar nada en ese momento. Ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de crear controversia o conflicto. Ya tenían suficiente con lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí. Vengo de la Isla de Andrómeda.- dijo mostrando la caja con la armadura.

Ikki suspiró y acarició el cabello de Shun. Seiya sentía que algo malo sucedería, Ikki no era así, no solía demostrar sus sentimientos a menos que fueran verdaderamente incontenibles.

-Lo que quiere decir, que nadie debe tener su armadura correspondiente.- reflexionó Hyioga.

-Solo quedan la de fénix y la de Pegaso.-

-Sin embargo, nada concuerda. El Dragón tiene la característica de ser sabio, pero Hyioga es impulsivo. El cisne es impulsivo, pero suele dominar su ira, cosa que Ikki no hace. El caballero de Andrómeda, es tranquilo y sin una sola pizca de maldad en él, sin embargo, yo soy impulsivo y guardo rencor incluso a mis enemigos muertos.- dijo Seiya.

-Aún las dos armaduras que faltan no concuerdan con las personalidades de Shun y Shiryu. La de Pegaso, para alguien impulsivo y lleno de energía, y la de fénix, para alguien reflexivo pero demasiado duro de corazón.- dijo Hyioga.

-Saori, no te quedes mirando y dinos ya qué sucede.- habló Ikki notablemente molesto.

-Ya lo he dicho, quiero esperar que estén todos aquí.- dijo ella con firmeza.

Puede que sea solo idea de Seiya, pero, aun cuando Ikki siempre había tenido una actitud protectora hacia Shun, nunca había sido tan exagerada como ahora. Mientras hablaba nunca apartaba su mano del pecho de Shun. Además de que sentía su mirada puesta sobre sí, como si lo vigilara.

Aunque, la sensación de la mirada lleno de odio y resentimiento de Ikki en él no le era nueva. Pero sí, recordarla no le era agradable. Sintió esa mirada durante todo un año.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Había pasado un año desde la muerte de su amigo. Seiya siempre se había sentido culpable de ello, aunque sabía que sabía que no era así._

 _Pero, el castaño se tomó demasiado en serio las palabras de Shun sobre que se curaría y que no había de qué preocuparse. Por eso, él había decidido seguir como siempre para apoyarlo; sin embargo, poco a poco, se le volvió rutina._

 _Era nueve de septiembre, cumpleaños de Shun. Seiya estaba en centro comercial para no tener que sentir como la mirada de Ikki le atravesaba el pecho. No lo culpaba, el día de la muerte de Shun, Seiya era el único que no estaba ahí._

 _Y si bien era cierto, solo Ikki estaba junto a él en sus últimos momentos, pero Hyioga, Shiryu, Saori, Jabu, Geki, Ichi, Nachi y Ban, todos estaban ahí; incluso June había llegado al enterarse de la gravedad del estado de Shun. Pero, él, Seiya, no estaba ahí._

 _Quizás eso era la fuente del rencor del peliazul, pero, nunca le había reclamado nada. No le había dirigido una palabra desde ese día. La verdad, es que solo hablaba con Hyioga y era muy poco._

 _Pensaba en todo eso, en cuánto tiempo perdió por restarle importancia a la enfermedad de Shun._

 _Se paró frente a una pastelería que le traía sus más culpables recuerdos en cuanto a los últimos años con Shun._

 _Un pastel, uno muy caro que a Shun le encantaba. Para la fiesta que organizaban entre todos, Seiya siempre pagaba el pastel, y Shun siempre decía indirectamente que quería aquel caro pastel. Solo una vez Seiya lo compró y le costó un ojo de la cara, y nunca más Shun volvió a probar ese pastel._

 _-¿Sabes? Desde que te fuiste, me he estado preguntando…Si te hubiera gustado comer de ese pastel otra vez. Y también, he pensado en que en el año que te compré ese pastel estuviste mejor…Y si hubiera comprado ese pastel todos los años…Quizá no hubieras muerto…- la voz se le cortaba y las lágrimas se abrían paso sobre su rostro. –Sé que es una idea absurda…Pero no me respondes… Y quiero que me perdones, porque no supe cuidarte como un buen amigo…Perdóname Shun.-_

 _Aún con lágrimas en el rostro entró al lugar y se sentó un una mesa…pidió dos porciones del pastel con pan de vainilla y cubierta de chocolate._

 _-Te quiero, hermano.- dijo probando la porción que estaba de su lado, mirando la silla vacía que estaba frente a él._

 _Después de eso, no recordaba mucho. Solo un fuerte sonido y fuego, gente que gritaba y la escena más irónica que jamás hubiera visto._

 _No se había dado cuenta de que solo había pedido un tenedor…y con lo que sea que haya provocado tal escándalo, otro tenedor se posó en la porción de pastel que era simbólicamente de Shun._

 _Seiya murió con una risa divertida, sabiendo que de todas formas moriría, pero moriría contento._

 _/Fin del flashback/_

El castaño se acercó al caballero dormido y con todo y la mirada molesta de Ikki le susurró:

-Después, te llevaré a comer ese pastel.-

…

Ikki ya estaba harto, se sentía demasiado inseguro con respecto a todo. Sabía que sin importar cuanto quisiera cambiar las cosas, no lograría cambiarlas.

La actitud de Saori le molestaba, él quería proteger a su hermano, y para hacerlo necesitaba saber si todo lo que sabía era cierto…Y, quisiera o no, solo ella podía confirmarlo.

No podía negar que todo lo que Seiya había dicho le preocupaba, más aun el hecho de que él tuviera la armadura de Andrómeda. Todo era tal como lo había oído.

Solo podía hacer lo que siempre había hecho, cuidar a su hermano y hacer hasta lo imposible por lograr su bienestar.

No sería suficiente, nada lo sería. No tenía idea de por qué sabía lo que sucedería, ni se era una bendición o una maldición. Pero, él preferiría no saberlo, pero agradecía saberlo. Era una oleada de confusos pensamientos que no podían quedarse quietos dentro de su mente; que lo agitaban en cuerpo y alma, que hacían que se sintiera tan lleno de todo y al mismo tiempo sentir como si se fuera quedándose vacío.

Estaba pensando en mil maneras de darle solución a sus problemas cuando sintió que su hermano empezaba a despertar.

-Hola, dormilón.- dijo saludando con una sonrisa.

-Ikki…¿Y los demás?- preguntó adormilado su hermano.

-Mira.- dijo apuntando hacia el frente donde estaban Seiya y Hyioga.

-¡Seiya!- dijo contento al ver al castaño.

-Hola, Shun. Me alegra mucho verte…Ya sabes…vivo.- dijo Seiya un poco incómodo.

-A mí también. Entonces, solo nos falta Shiryu.- dijo el peliverde mostrando un poco de preocupación por el caballero faltante.

-No te preocupes, no debe tardar.- dijo Saori acercándose a Shun y colocando su mano en su hombro.

Shun solo sonrió a manera de afirmación y se apegó n poco más al hombro de su hermano.

-¿Oíste cierto? No debes preocuparte.- le dijo Ikki para tranquilizarlo.

La actitud nerviosa de su hermano preocupaba a Ikki, tenía una ligera sospecha sobre que, tal vez, Shun supiera algo de lo que él sabía y por eso estaba así de nervioso. Pero, conocía bien a su hermano, y él no dudaba en ayudar a cualquiera, incluso si eso sugería dar su vida; por eso mismo, no creía que esa actitud fuera por eso.

Pero, de igual manera le preocupaba. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido y sin explicación alguna, no era fácil para ninguno y no parecía estar mejorando.

…

Estaba muy cerca de Japón, sentía que cada vez más se acercaba a lugar de donde provenían los cosmos de sus amigos.

Era reconfortante saber que podría verlos a todos. No sabía cómo siguió la vida de Ikki, Saori y Hyioga, pero moría de ansias por ver a Shun y a Seiya con vida.

Cuando llegó a Japón, corrió tan rápido cómo pudo hasta llegar a una elegante casa, de donde venía la energía de sus amigos.

Tocó la puerta y con la esperanza en sus ojos y el corazón a mil por hora, esperó a que uno de sus amigos le abriera la puerta.

Saori le abrió con una sonrisa y un saludo calmado, pero, a los ojos de Shiryu, ella también estaba confundida.

-Hola, Shiryu.- ese fue el saludo de Saori.

-Se te ve bien el color castaño.- dijo serio pero a modo de broma.

-Gracias, ven, hay más sorpresas.- dijo invitándolo a pasar.

Entró y ella lo llevó a un estudio igual de elegante que la casa. Ahí estaban Hyioga, Seiya, Ikki y Shun.

Saludó a los dos primeros y antes de saludar al par de hermanos, decidió prestar atención a la aparentemente animada conversación que ellos mantenían.

-Mira, ahora tus ojos son del mismo color que los míos.- dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Sí, Hyioga me lo había dicho antes.- contestó el menor.

-¿A sí? Ahora nos parecemos más, y el idiota de Seiya ya no dirá que no eres mi hermano ¿Verdad, idiota?- dijo Ikki volteando a ver a Seiya.

-Te diré que sí solo porque no quiero que me quemes toda la ropa. Ya me quemaste la camisa, no me quiero arriesgar.- contestó.

-Hola, Shun, Ikki.- dijo Shiryu.

-¡Shiryu!- llamó el peliverde emocionado.

En cambio, Ikki se limitó a saludar con la mano.

-Ahora que ya están todos, les diré lo poco que sé.- dijo Saori con tono serio.

-Entonces habla.- contestó Ikki con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Ustedes, los caballeros de Athena que han sido reconocidos como leyendas por el Santuario y un peligro por los dioses, ahora han renacido.-

-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta.- Ikki seguía molesto.

-Han renacido bajo otras constelaciones guardianas. Es decir, en otras fechas de cumpleaños, si lo queremos poner fácil.-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Que ya no tienen la misma constelación guardiana.-

-¿Entonces, supongo que también tenemos otra vidas?- dijo Seiya.

-Sí, de eso si puedo decirles bastante, claro, si quieren saberlo.-

-Cualquier cosa es útil en este momento.- dijo Shun.

-Bien. Hyioga es un joven con buena posición social, se entrenó aquí y consiguió la armadura de dragón en poco tiempo. Tiene por nombre Senshi.-

-¿Así que tú tienes mi armadura?- dijo el pelinegro.

-Ajam.- contestó el rubio.

-Shiryu es un joven humilde que fue enviado por su abuelo a la isla de la Reina Muerte. Te llamas Sakaki-

-Me quieren tanto…- dijo él con sarcasmo.

-¡Momento! Si Ikki ya no controla el fuego…¿cómo le quemó la camisa a Seiya?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Con un cerillo.- dijo Ikki como lo más normal del mundo.

-Ah, ok, prosigue Saori.-

-Bien. Seiya es un huérfano que se crió en la Isla de Andrómeda. Te llamaron…- el castaño la interrumpió.

-Gareki, así me llamaron en esa Isla.-

-Así es. Ikki y Shun me dieron problemas.-

-No me sorprende.- dijo Seiya.

-Ikki viajaba junto a su padre, pero este murió en la capital de Rusia, y él fue enviado a un orfanato en Siberia, donde entrenó para conseguir la armadura de cisne.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Shun e Ikki no son hermanos?- preguntó Seiya.

-No, en esta vida, no.- contestó la castaña-

-Eso no importa. Shun es mi hermano y nadie va a cambiar eso.- dijo Ikki muy seriamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de Shun?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Lo siento, no pude averiguar nada más de lo que ya sabes, Shun.-

-Lo entiendo, no creo que haya mucho que averiguar.- contestó el peliverde.

-Pero, nada sé del por qué ha pasado todo esto.-

-Si se necesita a los caballeros una vez más, es porque hay peligro en la tierra.- dijo Shiryu.

-Es lo más probable.- contestó Seiya.

…

 _ **-Las cosas no mejoran, empeoran.- dijo ella.**_

 _ **-Eso ya lo sé. Pero me preocupa el chico de cisne.-dijo él.**_

 _ **-No debes agobiarte…Tarde o temprano pasará y ya no podemos hacer nada.**_

…

 _ **Notas:**_ _Bueno, hola a todos. Logré actualizar wii! Espero les guste y espero también que merezca un pequeño comentario!_

 _Bueno, podríamos decir que por poco y no actualizo. Si debo ser sincera, ayer me salve de que me ingresaran…así que le voy a echar ganas para mejorarme (según mis amigas ahora soy una planta que debe tomar mucha agua) y poder seguir compartiendo con ustedes las ideas locas que se me ocurren!_


	5. Rencor en la mirada

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**_

Suri154: _Muchas gracias! Ya estoy mejor, y aquí está el cap, ¡ojalá te guste!_

TsukihimePrincess: _Jaja, yo sé que es una completa locura. E veces ni yo solita me entiendo._

Decidió dejar las preocupaciones para otro rato, ahora estaba con sus amigos y quería disfrutarlo. Saori había ordenado que les dieran de comer, él estaba emocionado, porque tenía hambre.

-Seiya…¿quieres algo?- le preguntó Shun mientras jugaba su comida con el tenedor.

-¡Ah! no… no, nada.- dijo nervioso.

La verdad es que le daba un poco de envidia el hecho de que Shun tenía mucho más en su plato que él. Pero, comprendía la razón, su amigo estaba demasiado delgado, probablemente porque era un vagabundo, por eso debía reponer fuerzas.

-¿No te gusta la comida, Shun?- preguntó Saori viendo que el peliverde no había probado más de unos tres bocados.

-No, no es eso. No tengo mucha hambre.- dijo encogiéndose en su silla.

-Tienes que comer, estás muy flaco.- dijo Hyioga con un pedazo de carne colgando de su boca.

-Come bien, Hyioga, pareces un cualquiera.- dijo Shiryu partiendo su carne con los cubiertos.

-¡Déjame comer en paz! ¡Y, coma como yo coma, soy único!- dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla.

-¿En serio Hyioga es el caballero de Dragón?- preguntó Seiya sorprendido de la falta de coherencia.

-Pues eso parece.- dijo Shun riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Tú no hables y come!- dijo Hyioga.

-Shun…tienes que comer, quieras o no.- dijo Ikki con la mirada serena y acercándole el plato de comida a su hermano.

Shun empezó a comer de mala gana.

Seiya disfrutaba mucho de ver a todos juntos, como antes. Pero, no podía evitar pensar en que, si estaban todos juntos de nuevo como caballeros, era porque algo malo pasaba. Le daba mil vueltas al asunto y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que las cosas no terminarían bien.

Pero, en una de las muchas reflexiones que se amontonaban en su mente, se dio cuenta de que Shun no tenía armadura.

-Shun…Tendría que tener la armadura de Pegaso ¿cierto?- preguntó de la nada.

Ikki soltó un gran suspiro que parecía ser de preocupación, y Saori le respondió.

-Por lo visto, así tendría que ser.-

-Pero…¿Dónde y cómo ha entrenado Shun?- preguntó Shiryu.

Seiya se sintió un poco culpable de haber preguntado aquello, y de que eso despertará tantas interrogantes que parecían agobiar a Shun. Y no era para menos, las cosas no eran fáciles de procesar, y ahora se le interrogaba cuando nadie estaba seguro de sí mismo en esos momentos.

-No lo sé…No recuerdo nada…Bueno, nada que tenga que ver con eso.- dijo Shun con un poco de pena.

-No importa…creo que poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando para todos. Yo ya logré recordar bastante sobre esta vida.- dijo Hyioga un poco pensativo.

-Esperemos que así sea, Hyioga.- dijo Shiryu.

De la nada, Ikki se levantó de forma brusca y se fue a quién sabe dónde.

Shun se quedó viendo como su hermano se iba sin decir palabra. Seiya se molestó por eso, no era justo que Ikki se comportara de esa manera.

Pero, algo le llamó la atención. La mirada de Hyioga no era la misma, por unos momentos se volvió sombría y llena de odio. Seiya jamás había visto esa mirada en ninguno de sus amigos y hermanos.

Pero, después de sentir un extraño sentimiento que nunca creyó sentir, se quedó con una idea muy extraña rondando su mente.

Sintió rencor…por Shun, por ese chico que estaba sentado junto a él viendo como su hermano se iba. Se quedó pensando en que si Shun era el caballero de Pegaso, sería el más cercano a Athena, es decir a Saori…eso le molestó bastante, pensar todo lo que podría o no pasar entre ellos, en que Shun no sabría cómo protegerla, por lo menos no como él lo hacía. Entonces, pensó en qué sucedería si el caballero de Pegaso no existiera…¿Quién podría convertirse en el caballero más cercano a su diosa?

se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y no lo podía creer…No debía pensar de esa manera…Shun era uno de sus mejores amigo…Simplemente, algo malo pasaba por su mente.

…

Las cosas empezaron a amontonarse en su ya atormentada mente.

 _Un campo de flores interminable, como aquel que ya conocía y despreciaba. El mismo aroma mezclado de las eternas e infinitas flores con el aire puro que presagiaba la muerte de una diosa que con su propia vida trataba de defender a la miserable raza del mundo humano. Las mismas voces que escuchaba antes lo llamaban a lo lejos, pero esta vez, no estaban del mismo lado. Heridas que parecían familiares, dolor que estaba ya plasmado en su cuerpo como algo de todos los días. Pero, esta vez, un pequeño, pero significativo y decisivo detalle era diferente._

 _El dolor en pecho era nuevo, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo también. El sentimiento de impotencia también. Todo en ese instante era diferente, porque estaba presenciando lo que tanto había querido evitar._

Se levantó molesto con el maldito destino que su ser más querido debía vivir. Se preguntaba mil veces por qué, aun cuando ya no era el caballero de Andrómeda, su vida tenía que estar tan llena de tormentos.

Las ganas de llorar eran superiores a su voluntad, decidió irse por eso. No quería que nadie lo viera llorar como quería hacerlo, mucho menos que lo preguntaran razones. No estaba dispuesto a decirle a su hermano una cosa así.

Llegó hasta un parque, sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado a su hermano con la mirada triste y confundida. Sabía que su egoísmo siempre tenía el mayor efecto en Shun, que cada vez que ocultaba sus sentimientos, él pagaba su indiferencia y misterio.

Se sentó en una banca y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, se echó a llorar, para desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Cada lágrima era como una oportunidad que se iba para ayudar a que el destino tomara un giro y no se cumpliera lo que había visto.

Se arrepentía mil veces cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía las escenas más tristes de su vida, aunque aún no hubiesen pasado, pasarían.

No importaba si eran o no hermanos de sangre…Shun jamás dejaría d ser su hermano, porque era el único ser que despertaba en él el sentimiento de culpa, cariño, amor, felicidad, tristeza, el único que, a pesar de cuántas veces lo dejara y lo lastimara…siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Y, eso no era justo. Pero, aun cuando Ikki intentara alejarse para no lastimarlo, siempre lo hacía.

Había llegado, en medio de su momento de debilidad, a la resolución de que no importaba cómo, tenía que salvar a su hermano del destino que se le había designado.

…

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Ilusionaba el pequeño y frágil corazón de Shun y luego lo hacía pedazos con un solo movimiento.

Se paró y se fue, dejando los ojos de Shun con lágrimas asomándose.

De nuevo, ese pensamiento surcó la mente del rubio. Si Ikki ya no estaba, Shun ya no sufriría tanto. Porque el culpable de que Shun sufriera tanto, era él.

Se sintió culpable, y trató de apartar ese pensamiento tan sombrío de su mente, pero, se quedaba ahí, escondido en alguna parte del lado de Hyioga que odiaba a Ikki por estar en el lugar que él quería.

Ahora, no solo le quitaba la posibilidad de hacer feliz a Shun y protegerlo, sino que también su armadura.

…

Algo malo estaba pasando. Hyioga y Seiya tenían una mirada sombría llena de rencor y maldad. Mientras que Ikki se había ido sin decir una palabra.

Saori se acercó a él y le susurro algo que le sorprendió:

-Creo que la guerra contra Hades, dará comienzo una vez más.-

No quería volver a vivir eso. Ya había conocido el infierno y como sufren las almas después de la muerte.

Shiryu necesitaba evitar tal cosa, con la confusión de las constelaciones, ninguno estaba en condiciones de dar una batalla como aquellas que tuvieron en un pasado.

Vio como Shun empezaba a temblar de nuevo, como hundía su cabeza en sus brazos, tratando de evitar que vieran sus lágrimas.

El pelinegro se acercó y lo abrazó. No podía hacer nada más. No podía darle explicaciones a cerca del comportamiento del ser que más amaba. No podía asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien. No podía decirle por qué tenían que sufrir tanto. No podía responder por qué pasaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Solo podía apoyarlo, así como lo haría con todos sus amigos.

…

No sabía cómo, pero ella sabía que la Guerra Santa contra Hades, daría comienzo de nuevo.

Y lo que más le preocupaba, era si alguno de sus caballeros sería el nuevo Hades.

Rogaba porque no fuera Seiya, al ser ahora el caballero de Andrómeda. Solo sabía, que Shun no lo sería, de eso estaba segura.

…

No entendía, las horas pasaban y él no recordaba nada útil. Se sentía extraño, se sentía en un mundo extraño.

Pero, el cariño de su hermano le reconfortaba, por eso, cuando él se fue sin decir una sola palabra, sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada, el mundo que tenía armado a la mitad, se rompió por completo.

No pudo evitar llorar, se rompió de la tristeza y de la impotencia que sentía al no poder ser una fuente de confianza para su querido hermano.

Sintió el abrazo de alguien, pero estaba demasiado perdido y confundido como para percatarse de quién era.

Pero, había sentido antes la mirada rencorosa de Seiya…aunque no sabía por qué.

Pero, ahora su corazón se oprimía por el dolor de la indiferencia y el cambio repentino de Ikki.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Ya volví! Me quedó más corto, pero les prometo que el otro va más largo._

 _Bueno, gracias por leer! Dejen sus opiniones, por favor, ayuda mucho a saber como les va llegando la historia y anima mucho!_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	6. El Gran Eclipse

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**_

Suri154: _De nuevo gracias. Y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado._

TsukihimePrincess: _Yo creo que este le ganó al otro….Pero usted diga y mande._

Tsukino musume: _Digo desde ya que tengo un serio problema con hacer sufrir mucho a mis personajes principales…uno muuuuy grande. Y jeejejeje yo sé, casi siempre son raros, bastante si debo ser sincera._

 _Eeeen fin, aquí esta el Cap!_

Recordaba aquel día en que se había ido de este mundo. Fue un simple recuerdo que cruzó su mente casi por casualidad.

/ _Flashback/_

 _No era como siempre la describían los autores de tragedia. Tampoco se parecía a cómo la hacen ver los directores de películas. No era como se intentaba retratar._

 _Bueno, tal vez, en algunos casos sí. Pero, en el de él no._

 _Estaba solo, recostado en su cama con un paño mojado en la frente, envuelto con una delgada sábana y mirando a su esposa. Más que la enfermedad, le dolía el dolor que veía en la mirada de Sunrei._

 _Tomó la mano de la hermosa mujer que le veía con dulzura y dolor. La apretó y después, ya sin vida, su mano soltó la de ella._

 _No había visto su vida frente a sus ojos, no había sentido remordimiento alguno, no fue nada especial para él. Fue…como quedarse dormido._

 _/Fin del flashback/_

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que su nueva vida había tomado otro giro confuso y, a su parecer, nada bueno.

Las miradas sombrías en sus amigos. La extraña actitud de Ikki. Las mala noticia que Saori le había dado.

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de una habitación que Saori le había dado para pasar el rato con Shun.

Hyioga se había ofrecido a tratar de calmar a Shun, y también Seiya lo había hecho. Pero, con lo que había pasado anteriormente, a Shiryu no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar a Shun y su agitado corazón solo con alguno de ellos.

Pero, más que cualquier cosa, la idea de una nueva Guerra Santa con Hades le aterraba. Sí, le aterraba volver a pasar por aquel lugar lleno de pena y sufrimiento. Volver a sentir la desesperación al saber que sus amigos, cualquiera, podía morir en cualquier momento.

Pero, aún dentro de esa preocupación, existía una más grande…Shiryu estaba casi seguro, de que nada, absolutamente nada, terminaría como debía.

Miró al chico que estaba dormido en la cama que estaba a un lado de su silla. Un enorme vacío se le hizo en el pecho, y poco después las lágrimas. No entendía el por qué de estas…solo sabía que las ganas de llorar le ganaban a su razón en ese momento.

Con cuidado acarició el cabello del joven santo que vagaba en el mundo de los sueños. Divagando un poco en aquellos bellos y viejos recuerdos. Las batallas, las alegrías de saberlas ganadas; las tristezas de cuando tenían que herir a un ser querido.

Un suave sollozo antes de que alguien tocara a la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo sin apartar la mirada del joven de cabellos verdes.

-¿Se quedó dormido?- preguntó Saori entrando a la habitación con una jarra de agua y un vaso de cristal.

Shiryu asintió de manera calmada y serena.

-Sobre lo que te dije hace rato…-Dijo ella sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

-Lo sé. Yo también sentí despertar el cosmos de Hades.- dijo levantándose y mirando el sol por la ventana, ese sol que estaba por ocultarse a pesar de ser de mañana.

-El gran Eclipse ha comenzado.- dijo Saori con tristeza en su voz.

-La Guerra Santa se ha declarado…Hades volverá a despertar.- dijo. Pero, a pesar de saber eso, no estaba seguro de nada más.

A lo lejos, vio como Ikki regresaba a la mansión con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies. Todo era señal de que estaba deprimido, algo sucedía, todas y cada una de las cosas extrañas que pasaban parecían tener cierta conexión, muy extraña y de muchas maneras inquietantes.

-En cuanto estemos todos, partiré al Santuario…supongo que debe estar como antes.- dijo pensando en el hecho de que no eran las vidas que antes tenían.

-¿Sabes que hace todo aún más extraño?- dijo Saori llegando a su lado y viendo con él el Eclipse que Hades había mandado como declaración de guerra.

-¿A caso hay más?- preguntó él sin apartar la mirada del sol que se ocultaba dando paso a las eternas tinieblas.

-No han pasado más de cincuenta años desde que hemos muerto.- dijo ella intentando que él diera algo útil como explicación.

-Creí que Athena renacía cada doscientos años.-

-Eso mismo agrega otro misterio a la lista.-

…

Estaba en un lugar extraño, no sabía dónde estaba. Nada era familiar, incluso el aire parecía ser más extraño. Era como si el aire se volviera amargo, como si el sonido de su respiración se convirtiera en un grito. Como si un grito se transformara en un bello sonido.

Estaba corriendo, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, solo corría desesperado por salir de ahí. Ese lugar lo llenaba de desesperación y de miedo.

Se quedó parado en seco, pensando en lo que sentía en ese momento, en ese lugar…

Miedo, esa sensación que hace bastante no sentía. La vida y el destino que había vivido lo habían obligado a olvidar esa sensación…Se había obligado a confiar en que siempre volvería a ver a sus hermanos después de cada batalla. A no tenerle miedo al enemigo, a siempre mantenerse firme sin importar a qué se enfrentase.

Se había revelado contra muchos dioses, había visto las cosas más horribles junto con sus compañeros, nada de eso le había causado miedo…Pero, ahora era algo tan horrible, el sentirse ahogado en la nada, el saberse solo en un lugar desconocido, el saber que por más alto y desesperado que suenen sus gritos nadie llegaría a auxiliarlo, que por mucho intente abrir los ojos más y más y más no lograría ver nada de lo que le rodeaba, el saber que sus lágrimas se congelaban antes de caer al suelo, el sentir que sus pies se quemaban a cada paso que daba…Eso era lo que para él representaba el miedo, el más profundo miedo que jamás hubiera sentido.

Gritaba desesperado, manteniendo la esperanza de poder salir de ahí de alguna u otra forma.

Entonces, todo se aclaró en una espesa niebla de color rojizo y morado que decoraba el paisaje tan familiar que ahora le rodeaba.

Pero, sus ojos verdes reposaron su mirada en aquel arco que alguna vez vio con el amigo que le había dedicado una sombría mirada llena de resentimiento.

" _Abandonar toda esperanza"_ Ni si quiera era la frase completa, eran solo esas tres palabras las que empezaban a despertar un pequeño destello de duda en el joven caballero.

Se preguntaba… _"Si abandono mi esperanza…Ya no seré capaz de ver a Athena a los ojos, ni a mis amigos…Ya no podría ver ni siquiera mi propio reflejo…Es más, ya no podría llamarme caballero de Athena, porque somos los caballeros de la Esperanza…No puedo simplemente abandonar todo...Pero, he estado vagando sin rumbo, desesperado, siendo torturado por mis propios sollozos y gemidos, mis gritos y mi respiración…Sintiendo como mis lágrimas vacías se congelan en mi rostro, mientras que mis pies y piernas se queman y lastiman a cada paso…He corrido sin un destino…he olvidado mi camino y he olvidado mi cosmos…¿Merezco acaso llamarme aún Santo de Athena? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis ojos se pasean una y otra y otra y otra vez sobre esas palabras? ¿Por qué mi mente las repite sin cesar? ¿Por qué me duele tanto dudar de mi fe en mí y en los que me rodean? ¿Por qué me duele tanto estar parado frente al Arco de la Desesperanza? ¿Por qué no puedo apartarme? ¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿No hay nadie que me ayude? Hago tantas preguntas, sabiendo que ninguna puede tener respuesta ¿Qué debo hacer? No lo sé…no sé qué debo hacer._

Cayó de rodillas en el piso rocoso, lastimándose las rodillas…quemando sus dedos y nudillos al dejar caer sus brazos con resignación y con lágrimas cayendo de sus finos ojos.

…

Estaba cansado de tanto ver sufrir a su querido hermano. Siempre había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por él, a sufrir todo cuanto Shun debía solo para que su hermano no sintiera lo que es la desesperación. Pero, ahora…¡no! ¡Siempre! Siempre había sido inútil ese deseo, porque Shun terminaba sufriendo demasiado, tanto físicamente como psicológica y anímicamente.

¡¿Qué no hubiera dado él para alejar a Shun de todas esas tristes y duras batallas?! Pero, al fin y al cabo jamás pudo evitar nada.

Con la mirada baja y triste, caminaba Ikki arrastrando los pies, sin saber cómo vería a su hermano después de haber visto e ignorado sus ojos a punto de convertirse en dos de las más finas fuentes.

Se paró en seco frente a la puerta de aquella mansión en la que sabía estaban todos, esperando alguna explicación a su comportamiento.

Giró la perilla, estaba abierta y sin ánimos entró queriendo buscar a Shun para disculparse o por lo menos hacerle saber que no era con la intención de hacerle daño.

En el camino, se topó con Seiya.

-Ikki…Sé que no me incumbe ni nada, pero…- el peliazul le interrumpió.

-Tienes razón no debería importarte, no deberías estar metido en esto, no tendría que tener nada que ver contigo…Así que apártate de mi camino.- habló como siempre lo había hecho, altanero y orgulloso, sabiendo que no importaba ser solitario, pues así las pérdidas no se sufrían.

-Ikki.- esta vez, la voz de Seiya era más firme que de costumbre. Lo llamaba exigiéndole atención, pero el caballero de Cisne siguió su camino sin mirar si quiera de reojo a su compañero de cabellos castaños.

No sabía ni a dónde iba, ni dónde buscar. Estaba aturdido por todo, por no saber qué hacer ante la situación…no quería volver a sentir aquello que odió haber sentido.

Odiaba el sentir dolor por alguien más. Por eso prefería estar solo, para no tener que lidiar con ese sentimiento del vacío en el pecho o con las lágrimas que caían una tras otros sin parar, pero que al final no resolvían nada.

Se topó con la puerta de una habitación que le llamó la atención.

" _Espero que aquí este Shun"_ pensó al momento de dar vuelta a la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que vieron sus apagados y tristes ojos azules, fue a su querido hermano sentado en una silla frente a la ventana. Estaba aturdido por algo, estaba molesto, pues apretaba su puño mientras reposaba sobre su rodilla, así como también mordía su labio mientras respiraba hondo.

Tuvo la intención de acercarse a hablar con él, pero al ver lo que tan molesto tenía a su hermano, se quedó paralizado.

…

Estaba sentado en un sillón, sin hacer nada en particular, solo pensar en todo. Pero ese todo, tenía demasiados caminos sin salida.

Sus pensamientos parecían un laberinto en el cual se perdía constantemente y tenía que volver a empezar desde el principio para volver a perderse y así seguir por mucho tiempo.

-Hyioga…EL Eclipse de Hades ha dado inicio.- dijo Seiya sentándose frente a él

-Shiryu dijo que mañana iríamos al Santuario para averiguar más al respecto.- dijo el rubio con un semblante sombrío.

-Me parece bien. Por cierto ¿has visto a Ikki?- preguntó como si nada Seiya.

¿Ikki? ¿Para qué quería ver a Ikki? Shun estaba tranquilo sin él, todos estaban tranquilos sin él. Puede que su semblante denotara sus interrogantes, porque Seiya le preguntó con un tono de extrañez en su voz:

-¿Sucede algo, Hyioga?-

Dudó un momento en saber cómo debía responder, pero terminó por seguir ocultando lo que por su mente volaba y se posaba en su corazón, llenándole de rencor y de algo desconocido.

-No, solo estaba pensando en otra cosa.- dijo estirándose y poniéndose de pie.

-Confiemos en que todo se resolverá. Recuerda que somos los caballeros de la Esperanza.- dijo Seiya sonriendo de lado.

-Sí…-

No podía afirmar nada, no quería afirmar nada.

…

Sentada frente a una ventana, Saori maldecía la suerte de sus caballeros y amigos. No entendía por qué aun después de su muerte, debían seguir peleando.

Pero, había algo que cruzó su mente como un rayo, aquellas miradas llenas de odio que Hyioga y Seiya dirigían a sus compañeros y amigos.

" _¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No lo sé, lo que debe hacer es apoyarlos como siempre. Que mi cosmos sea e suyo cuando les falte…Que mi fuerza sea la suya."_ Se dijo así misma.

La Guerra ya había iniciado, no quedaba más que pelear para salir victoriosos como la última vez.

…

El Eclipse le tenía como hipnotizado, un remolino de sentimientos ocurría en dentro de él.

Se había despertado más tranquilo, lastimado por la actitud de su hermano y sintiéndose culpable por ello, pero más sereno.

Shiryu y Saori estaban con él, pero prefirió estar solo y expresárselo, para que pudiera llenar de paz su espíritu.

Cuando despertó, se fijó en que sus dos acompañantes estaban viendo algo por la ventana. Cuando estos se hubieron ido, se dirigió hacia la misma ventana que había acaparado la atención de sus dos amigos.

Se arrepintió de su curiosidad. La decepción, la tristeza, el enojo, los recuerdos, el dolor, la desesperación, todo se juntaba y lo hacía quedarse viendo aquel retazo de recuerdos, para revivir los más dolorosos que tenía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de repente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Se giró para ver quién era, sonrío al hacerlo y se paró para recibir a su hermano.

-Ikki, me alegra que estés de vuelta.- dijo al llegar frente a su hermano.

-Siento mucho lo de antes. Pero, necesito que…- Shun le interrumpió.

-No tienes que decirlo, no te pido explicaciones porque sé que no te gusta darlas. Está bien con que vuelvas.-

Era cierto, Shun no había dicho ni una sola mentira. Pero, ocultaba el gran dolor que le causaba cada una de las partidas de Ikki. Sin embargo, cada uno de sus regresos le causaba una alegría inmensa que jamás sería superada por el dolor.

Ikki se dirigió a la ventana y Shun pudo ver como maldecía en voz baja.

…

Algo malo había pasado, se sentía extraño, como si por un momento hubiera salido de la realidad. Pero, no tenía idea de qué podría haber provocado tal cosa.

Le sorprendía un poco como en medio de tanta confusión, había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Un buen ejemplo es la actitud de Ikki.

Se habían topado en el pasillo y, aunque Seiya había ido en son de paz, Ikki siempre evade cualquier plática después de haberse comportado de manera extraña, pero para él, ese comportamiento era casi normal.

Intentó ponerse firme al llamar a Ikki, pero este solamente le ignoró.

Rió un poco ante ese recuerdo, era reconfortante saber que seguían siendo los mismos aun después de todo.

Entonces, el recuerdo de esos oscuros sentimientos volvieron a su mente. Él no seguía siendo el mismo, algo malo pasaba constantemente por su mente, lo peor que jamás hubiese pensado.

" _¡¿Cómo es posible que esté pensando así de un amigo?! ¿qué me pasa? ¡Maldición!"_ jadeó desesperado porque esos pensamientos se alejaran de una vez, pero había algo, una pequeña parte de él que no los soltaba.

…

-El Eclipse de Hades…- dijo pensando en todas y cada una de las posibilidades para ganar o perder. -¿A quién elegirás esta vez? ¡Responde, maldito!- su mente no paraba de repetirle lo mismo.

" _¡No! ¡Simplemente no puedo pensar en odiar a Hyioga…Pero…¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de la cantidad de razones que tenía para hacerlo?...¡No!"_ simplemente no podía si quiera pensarlo _._

Prefería distraer su mente en la Guerra Santa, pensar maneras de evitarla, de acabar con Hades de una vez por todas.

Pero ese pensamiento se paseaba por su mente de tanto en tanto, desesperándolo, poniéndolo histérico y nervioso. Temía que en un arrebato de pánico hiciera una locura.

…

 _ **-Ha comenzado…No hay nada más que hacer.- dijo la mujer sin ni una pizca de arrepentimiento o culpa en su voz.**_

 _ **-Si no lo intentas por ellos o por mí, por lo menos hazlo por ti, que bien sabes lo que hará Zeus cuando se entere.- dijo el hombre de rojizos y vivos cabellos.**_

 _ **-Mientras no nos encuentre no hay problema.- dijo ella despreocupada.**_

 _ **El pelirrojo se fue dando un portazo de enojo y preocupación mezclados.**_

…

-Radamanthys, ve al santuario y evita que los caballero de Athena lleguen al inframundo.- dijo la joven de pálida piel y lisos cabellos morados.

-Como usted diga, Señora Pandora.- El rubio se levantó y haciendo una leve reverencia salió de aquella sala.

-Todo lo que tú digas, querido hermano, Mi Señor Hades.-

Pandora se inclinó frente a la escalera que llegaba a la cortina, cortina de cual detrás estaba su Señor esperando para triunfar sobre aquella diosa que se había atrevido a sellarlo.

Ella, Athena, era la diosa que Pandora más odiaba. No solo por el hecho de haber ganado varias veces la guerra, sino por otras muchas razones aparte.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Bueno, hoy sí me quedó raro…Ni modo. Sinceramente últimamente he querido actualizar, de verdad..Peero, he estado con exposiciones, tareas, enferma (Anna, vos no le hagas caso a lo último) y unos problemas personales que no me han dejado actualizar, pero es más que todo los del ámbito del estudio, por lo demás siempre actualizo. Eeeen fi, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Me dejarían algún comenario?**_


	7. El Santuario

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**_

Suri154: _Sí, si veo a Germán, me encantan sus videos y me hacen reír un buen rato. Por cierto, si te gusta, te recomiendo veas la serie de juegagerman "Until Dawn" está súper buena._

TsukihimePrincess: Esas cosas creo que se irán aclarando después, por el momento espero que te guste la historia y dime si av más confuso porque así te puedo aclarar dudas por privado a qui, donde prefieras _._

Las escaleras hacia el Santuario, una larga cadena de dolor y sufrimiento, de recuerdos y olvidos, de alegrías y tristezas. Parecían imponerse con presunción como la primera vez que las había visto, diciendo con tono arrogante y mirada altiva _"Eres demasiado débil para superarnos",_ desafiando a quien se atreviera a pisarlas.

Se alzaban tanto que parecían llegar a ese cielo ya casi vestido por completo de las tinieblas del Hades. Pero, aun cuando el tiempo había pasado, fuera poco o mucho, el Santuario de Athena parecía estar intacto.

" _Rencor"_

" _Odio"_

" _Desprecio"_

" _Maldad"_

" _Enemistad"_

" _Muerte"_

" _Destrucción"_

" _Sangre"_

" _Lágrimas"_

" _Dolor"_

" _Tú"_

" _Eso eres"_

" _Eres mío por siempre…"_

-No, no lo soy.- dijo el chico.

-No, no es cierto.- dijo el otro.

Seiya y Shun intercambiaron miradas, pero dos miradas muy distintas.

Una llena de odio, de algo desconocido para el otro, del deseo de librarse de su mirada y de su todo, del deseo de verle sin vida.

La otra, sincera de ánimos y buenos sentimientos , llena de alegría y de vida. Inundada de luz y esperanza que aun para él no eran suficientes.

Una inocente sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro pálido e infantil del nuevo caballero de Pegaso. Sin embargo un gruñido molesto salió de la boca del ahora caballero de Andrómeda.

El peliverde giro su vista de nuevo a las altas escaleras, pero, sintiendo esperanza al saberse ya una vez ganador de aquella guerra.

El castaño, molesto por la sonrisa esperanzada de su compañero, decidió ser el primero en pisar aquellos eslabones de roca.

-Cuanto antes mejor.- dijo subiendo el primer escalón.

-Por Athena.- susurro Shiryu siguiendo a Seiya.

…

" _Más vale que venciendo a ese bastardo logre quitarme los malos pensamientos de la cabeza."_ Pensó Hyioga siendo el tercero en subir.

…

-Confiemos en otra victoria.- dijo Athena siguiendo a los tres caballeros.

…

Ikki miro a Shun, confundiendo aun a ese hombre de corazón noble con un niño que necesita de consuelo. Sonrió ante el pensamiento _"Shun ya ha crecido, Shun ya no es un niño"_ sin embargo, no importaría cuánto creciera a cuántas veces volvieran de la muerte, Shun nunca dejaría de ser su hermano menor, aquel niño que necesitaría siempre de sus abrazos, de su mirada de comprensión…No, eso no era cierto, Shun había aprendido a vivir sin aquello, era él quien necesitaba de eso, de la mirada pura y comprensiva de su hermanito.

Subió sin decir palabra, queriendo escapar de los ojos puros y finos de Shun, escapando de del destino que no le pertenecía.

Era gracioso pensar en eso. No le temía a todo el sufrimiento que pudiera llevar su propio destino, sino al malogrado destino de su hermano.

" _Aunque quizá su sufrimiento es parte de mi propio destino…"_ pensó mientras subía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Y, podría ser cierto, pero, aunque no lo fuera, el sufrimiento es parte de la vida.

…

Siguió a su hermano, como siempre. Estaba harto de eso, de siempre ver a Ikki por la espalda.

No, no era envidia ni nada malo. Era simplemente culpa, culpa porque Ikki era quien sufría siempre todo. Si pasaban por la nieve, Ikki apartaba toda la que podía caer sobre él, si iban por el fuego, Ikki sufría y él no.

TODO su mundo era protegido por Ikki.

Incluso, cuando debía proteger a su hermano, Shun se sentía culpable, pues para él, nada sería suficiente para pagar todo cuanto Ikki hiso por él.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por si mejilla. Se sentía débil, impotente, inútil…Ni siquiera tenía una armadura, la armadura de Pegaso estaba perdida, y las otras que sobraban también…

-Shun.- llamó Saori.

Él se volvió tratando de esconder el rastro de agua salada.

La armadura de Pegaso estaba bloqueando el paso, brillando como jamás lo había visto.

-Acércate.- dijo Athena con voz calma.

El peliverde se acercó, llamado no solo por la voz de la joven diosa, sino también por el suave sonido metálico pero hermoso que emitía la armadura de bronce frente a él.

La armadura de color entre blanco y plateado se ajustó al cuerpo del ojiazul a la perfección.

Así, ya todos vestían la armadura que ahora les correspondía.

Pegaso Shun. Andrómeda Seiya. El Cisne Ikki. Dragón Hyioga. Fénix Shiryu.

…

Pasó su mirada por cada uno de sus caballeros, sabiendo bien que ellos eran los caballeros de la Esperanza, que siempre salían victoriosos tras cada batalla por más difícil que esta se haya dado.

…

La primera casa. Aries se cernía jactanciosa de su belleza atemorizante e inquietante.

Lo raro, no había rastro de ningún caballero de Oro, nadie, ni amazonas, ni caballeros de plata, di aprendices, ni maestros. El lugar estaba desierto.

-Parece que se ha conservado intacto.- dijo Shiryu.

-Intacto y solitario…nadie parece haberlo pisado en años.- siguió Hyioga.

-¿No hay caballeros dorados?- preguntó Shun extrañado.

-Eso parece.- contestó Seiya.

-Entonces no pierdan el tiempo y avancen.- Ikki comenzó a avanzar sin esperar a nadie.

Nadie contradijo al peliazul.

Mientras avanzaba, la mente de Shiryu trataba de atar cabos sueltos, pero solo lograba desatar más misterios y contradicciones en su nueva vida. Empezando por el hecho de "Nueva Vida", seguido por haber nacido como caballero pero de otra constelación y así muchas cosas que lograban darle varias jaquecas al mismo tiempo.

Lo desconcertaba más la ola de pensamientos llenos de rencor hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, Hyioga. Así como las miradas de rencor que los demás intercambiaban entre sí, que probablemente eran producto de lo mismo que causara los suyos.

Por un momento, su mirada se paseó por el joven santo de Pegaso y una gran tristeza inundó todo su ser.

 _Qué extraño…siento ganas de llorar con solo verlo, como si su sombra fuera mi guía a pesar de estar detrás de mí. Como si su mirada fuera mi fuerza, cada paso que da es un miedo terrible. Pareciera que mi mundo fuera el suyo por un momento._

 _Las tinieblas empiezan a invadir el mundo, pero es como si solo me importara su sonrisa._

 _Qué sentimiento tan extraño…es un miedo a lastimarlo, a no saber protegerlo…¿Qué significa?_

 _Me pregunto…Si así es como Ikki se siente cada vez que ve a su hermano._

Y quizá, solamente quizás, así era.

…

Ikki, en un intento desesperado, decidió dejar parte de sus sentimientos en aquella armadura, para que quien sea que fuera a poseerla, lograra comprender parte de su aflicción.

Desesperado dedicó el alma para que el poseedor de esta, lograra proteger a Shun de alguna u otra forma, así tendría ayuda, pues ya se había resignado a que hacerlo solo era imposible.

No tenía de que decepcionarse en cuanto a eso, pues el hombre sabio y sereno fue quien terminó con la armadura de Fénix.

Rogaba que supiera cómo ayudar a Shun o que por lo menos comprendiera parte de la situación.

Miro el cielo, cubierto por un hermoso pero triste color negro y morado, como si fuera oscuro pero fuera así por el simple hecho de estar triste.

…

Se paró en seco, un dolor de cabeza lo llenó por completo…el cielo se volvía azul y una hermosa mariposa se posaba en su hombro.

Era un bello campo…el campo con el que siempre había soñado, el campo en el que hubiese querido estar siempre.

No era un dolor de cabeza malo, era uno bueno…qué lástima que Pandora llegara a socorrer a su señor.

Pasada la crisis, la joven salió para hablar una última vez antes de su partida con sus tres jueces.

-La hora ha llegado. El Santuario debe caer y la Sangre de Athena debe correr por los Elíseos.- dijo la pelimorada.

-Pero, Mi Señora Pandora…antes nos ha ordenado no dejar que los caballeros y su diosa entren al inframundo.- replicó Radamanthys.

-Pues ahora les ordeno que traigan a Athena hasta los Elíseos…cada uno de los pétalos de ese campo debe quedar cubierto de su sangre.-

Ninguno de los jueces se atrevió a siquiera mirar a su Señora, pes la mirada que presentaba era como nunca la habían visto, sombría y llena de odio.

-Sí mi Señora.- dijeron al unísono para después retirarse con una reverencia.

…

 _Qué placentero sueño…el olor de las flores, el cielo azul lleno de bellas nubes de bellas formas. Los vivos y variados colores de las flores. Las mariposas que volaban libres, sin preocupaciones. El dulce canto de las aves y las ninfas, la suave brisa que hacía que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro._

 _La paz, así lo podía describir, la paz que su corazón tanto buscaba._

…

El tiempo parecía pasar más lento que la última vez, como si el destino por fin quisiera ayudarlos, no había pasado una hora y ya iban por la casa de cáncer.

A él le llamaba la atención esa casa, era de sus preferidas, aunque no estuvo mucho tiempo ahí.

 _Qué placentero sueño…el olor de las flores, el cielo azul lleno de bellas nubes de bellas formas. Los vivos y variados colores de las flores. Las mariposas que volaban libres, sin preocupaciones. El dulce canto de las aves y las ninfas, la suave brisa que hacía que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro._

 _La paz, así lo podía describir, la paz que su corazón tanto buscaba._

…

 _ **-Creo que te has equivocado…A fin de cuentas así son las cosas.- dijo el pelirrojo con satisfacción.**_

 _ **-Los humanos son complicados. No los entiendo.- dijo la chica.**_

 _ **-No intentes entenderlos, no eres uno de ellos. La vida de los mortales está regida por el destino, con una sola palabra tuya o de cualquiera de tus iguales, ellos caen…- la mujer de cabellos negros cortó un hilo desgastado y deshilado. –Al vacío…-**_

 _ **En aquel poco de agua cristalina, se podía ver como al momento de que la mujer cortó el hilo, un joven hombre de triste aspecto se lanzaba a eso mismo, al vacío.**_

" _Eso piensas…no son todos los mortales"_ _**pensó el hombre intercambiando miradas con la otra mujer de cabellos negros.**_

…

El mundo estaba a punto de acabar, por lo menos para él, todo su mundo estaba a punto de destruirse frente a sus ojos.

Se había quedado sin fuerzas, sin esperanza, sin una sola pizca de valentía.

Se sentía como un niño cobarde que se oculta para no ver una película de terror, o como una hormiga que corre escapando de algún hombre que corre.

Se había resignado, por primera y esperaba última vez en sus vidas…cuántas fueran a ser.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: amm, también me quedó raro, en sí toda la historia es rara, bueh! La vida.**_

 _ **Para aclarar, se repite un pedazo dos veces, pero es adrede. Me gustaría saber sus teorías, o por la menos lo que creen que esta pasando. Déjenlas (si quieren) en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y gracias por leer, en serio, muchísimas gracias!**_


	8. Resignación

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**_

Suri154: _Que bueno que te guste, es muy divertido. Sorry, me tarde bastante._

Sychronicity girl : Algo así va la cosa, pero no enteramente así…vos me conoces, cambio de ideas muy rápido!

TsukihimePrincess: Jaja, y creo que así va a seguir un buen rato…

El joven de cabellos verdes se acercó a aquel cuerpo que yacía sobre un gran charco de rojiza y brillante sangre. Una sonrisa salpicada de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro al ver de quién se trataba.

-Mira, hermano.- llamó.

Ikki se acercó y una risa sínica salió de sus labios.

-Parece que ese deseo no era tan imposible ¿Cierto?- dijo.

-Fe…fénix…Se…cumplió…He lo…logrado…E…estar al…servivicio…de…de…No somos más enemigos ¿verdad?- y con ese último suspiro el joven de cabello rojizo abandonó el mundo de los vivos.

-Solo aliados…Mime de Benetnasch Eta.- dijo el peliazul cerrando los ojos de Mime.

Hubo un momento de silencio por el alma del inesperado patriarca.

-Esta vez podemos irnos ya.- dijo Athena.

Y en pocos segundos estaban de nuevo en el inframundo.

…

No era distinto a la última vez, la misma sensación de desesperación lo embargaba por completo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no importaba de que forma se llegara a los dominios de Hades, hubiese sido lo mismo llegar por aquel abismo que como lo hacía ahora con los poderes de la diosa Athena. Porque el Hades es un lugar del que no se puede escapar, es el recordatorio de que aún si vencen en la guerra santa, el inframundo surgiría de nuevo para seguir con el sufrimiento…que nadie escapa de la muerte.

Hyioga sentía la necesidad de no dejar solo a Shun esta vez. Aunque la última vez no estuvo solo, estuvo con Seiya, pero de todas forma sufrió lo que era ser el cuerpo de Hades. Además, la mirada de Seiya se tornaba sombría cada vez que se fijaba en Shun, como si deseara matarlo con la mirada.

Pero, tenía cierta esperanza de que esta vez Shun se librara de tan cruel destino.

…

Parecía ser igual que la última vez, sombrío y triste. Como si todo aquel esfuerzo y dolor sufrido hace tanos años hubiese sido en vano.

¿Es que acaso no hay forma de vencer completamente a Hades? Siempre había tenido la creencia de haber acabado por completo con aquel ser que tanto sufrimiento le causó a él, a su maestro, a sus amigos y a su diosa.

Pero esta vez Shiryu tenía muy claro que no solo peleaba por su diosa…peleaba por algo más profundo, algo que no había sentido nunca antes…Algo que solo surgía al ver la mirada de Shun fija hacia delante.

En cierta forma siempre había envidiado un poco a Shun en algunos aspectos.

Shun no parecía preocuparse por lo que dejaba atrás, al principio eso le pareció algo malo, pero cuando preguntó al peliverde la razón, quedó sorprendido.

 _Shiryu estaba sentado bajo un árbol del jardín y llamó a Shun para sentarse junto a él._

 _-¿Por qué jamás ves atrás?- preguntó el pelinegro._

 _-Porque no quiero…además no dejo nada importante atrás, por tanto no interesa voltearme.- dijo el peliverde viendo el cielo azul._

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa…?!- Si Shiryu se sorprendió de su propia reacción, le sorprendió más la respuesta de Shun._

 _-Dime…Si yo me volteo ahora te daría la espalda ¿cierto?- dijo._

 _-Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver.-_

 _-Dime otra cosa, no puedes ver mis ojos, pero sabes que color son ¿Verdad?-_

 _-¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?!-_

 _-Responde, Shiryu. No como caballero, sino como humano, como mi amigo.-_

 _-Sí, sé muy bien que tus ojos son verdes.-_

 _-Y ¿Cómo están ahora mis ojos, cerrados o abiertos?-_

 _-Uno de cada uno.- dijo el pelinegro sin pensarlo._

 _-¿Lo ves? Cuéntame cómo has logrado adivinarlo.-_

 _-Porque te conozco y sé de tus mañas.-_

 _-Lo mismo pasa con los demás…Con Saori, incluso Tatsumi o los niños del orfanato.-_

 _-No entiendo.-_

 _-Ustedes son lo único que tengo, por lo que aún vivo. Ustedes, mis amigos, van conmigo en cada batalla; Saori es la razón que tengo para luchar; mi hermano es con quién tengo la más grande de las deudas; los niños…peleo para que tengan un buen mundo donde vivir. Por eso no me preocupo por lo que dejo atrás, porque no dejo nada atrás. Porque todo lo importante lo llevo siempre conmigo, como mi fuerza.-_

 _Shiryu no pudo decir nada ante semejante respuesta._

También le envidiaba esa perspectiva de la vida tan extraña que Shun tenía en todo momento.

 _Aquel momento cuando Shun vio desaparecer a Ikki junto a Shaka de virgo, ellos le habían ofrecido que terminarían por él la pelea, creyendo que Shun era demasiado débil de corazón como para seguir adelante sin su hermano. Pero Shun se levantó y caminó con la mirada alta y resuelta._

 _Otro día el pelinegro estaba triste por aquello que ya no tenía sentido, el haber perdido a su madre sin siquiera conocerla. Intentando buscar consuelo fue a hablar con Shun._

 _-¿Conociste a tu madre?- preguntó Shiryu._

 _Shun negó con la cabeza._

 _-¿Ikki te ha contado de ella?- volvió a preguntar._

 _-No, Ikki dice que no recuerda demasiado de ella. Además, creo que le lastima hablar de ella, por eso nunca he insistido.- contestó._

 _-¿Te hubiera gustado conocerla?-_

 _-A veces, cuando me siento solo o algo así. Pero, sé que aunque no la haya conocido, aunque no sé cuánto o si me quería, aunque no tenga ni una imagen de su rostro, aunque no sepa si me parezco a ella, aunque no sepa cómo era ella, aunque no sepa ninguna canción de cuna que ella me cantara, aunque no recuerde su voz, aunque jamás sepa siquiera su nombre…sé que ella es parte de mí, que llevo su sangre, que estuve dentro de ella, que Ikki es como su recuerdo, que ella es mi madre, que ella seguramente esté velando mi sueño cada noche, que ella puede estar llorando mis palabras en este preciso momento…-_

 _Shiryu quedó en silencio por un momento, entonces Shun continuó._

 _-Por eso no debes estar triste, amigo mío. Una madre es una madre en cualquiera de sus formas, no importa si la conociste o no, porque ella te conoció a ti y sonrío cuando te vio, porque ella acarició su vientre contigo dentro…Porque ella ahora te está viendo en algún lugar desconocido para nosotros.-_

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados de Ikki.

-¡Shun! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

Se volteó a ver qué pasaba. El peliverde estaba inconsciente en los brazos temblorosos de Ikki. También notó otra cosa alarmante, sentía otra presencia cerca, una malvada.

-¡No!...No puede ser…¿Tu eres..?- dijo con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Así es caballero…-

…

Así empezaba todo…con aquel ser cobarde que atacaba a su hermano a tración.

No quería pensar que ya era tarde, no quería pensar que una vez iniciado el sueño en realidad este no fuera a poder detenerse o cambiarse.

Pero, muy en el fondo pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Sorry! Los dejé abandonados un buen tiempo, pero es por exámenes y exposiciones, tampoco tenía la computadora y ya entré a exámenes ¡Pero ya volví!**_

 _ **No sé si les gustó lo de Mime, pero a mí sinceramente me tocó en el corazon Mime, además, todos merecen otra oportunidad.**_

 _ **Ah! cierto, perdón si toqué algo fuerte con lo de las mamás y todo eso…pero yo me deshaogo escribiendo, aunque mi mamita este viva, gracias a Dios, han pasado ciertas cosillas que me han puesto rarosa.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero les guste! Y si pueden dejar sus comentarios me animaría bastante para saber cómo les va pareciendo la historia!**_


	9. Cambio de roles

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**

 **Suri154: Sorry, sé que me tardé mucho. pero estuve en exámenes finales, el viernes me fui a casa de una amiga, el sábado al médico porque he estado tantito mal de salud, el domingo fue un día desastroso y me puse mal, ayer también estaba un poco mal y hoy me di por vencida y con todo y malestar escribí! (Ana: Ignora las últimas dos líneas antes de paréntesis)**

Era demasiado extraño como para ser una coincidencia, nada era una coincidencia y lo sabía muy bien. Para ellos más que para todos, para ellos la vida estaba ya marcada por las llamadas estrellas.

Parecía increíble que las pequeñas esferas de aire caliente y gases varios, fueran las responsables de marcar el destino de cada ser humano bajo ellas.

Ese era el caso de Ikki y su hermano, pero elevado a una potencia de diez. Estar destinados ambos al sufrimiento era algo ya terrible solo por el hecho de haber perdido a una madre y haberse visto concebidos por un hombre sin sentido de la paternidad o de comprensión. Sumado a esto está el que ese mismo hombre al que no se puede llamar padre haya tenido el descaro de someterlos a un entrenamiento casi militar para después enviarlos a lugares separados por océanos enteros. Más Ikki jamás imaginó que esas estrellas que habían provocado tanto sufrimiento a su vida conocieran el cariño exagerado pero razonable que le tenía a su hermano, mucho menos que ocuparan tal cariño para añadir más lágrimas y gritos desesperados y silenciosos a la ya larga lista.

Mientras tenía en brazos a su hermano inconsciente y ya casi moribundo hermano, Ikki trataba de hacerse la idea de que eso a lo que llaman destino podía cambiarse, que ese "libro" estaba escrito a lápiz y podía borrarse y reescribir algo mejor.

Cuando Shun comenzó a reaccionar, una carga desalojó su corazón, pero a la vez la que ya había ahí aumentó su tamaño y peso en su corazón.

-Cuida de Shun y Saori, nosotros nos encargamos de este bastardo.- dijo Shiryu poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza y refugió a Shun y a Saori tras una de las tantas rocas dispersas al azar en todo el inframundo.

-Ikki...- la castaña llamó al nuevo caballero del Cisne para dedicarle una mirada de aliento e indicarle con la misma que también ella protegería al joven santo de Pegaso.

-¡No pasaran de este lugar!- dijo la figura de armadura negra.

-¡Da la cara y deja de alardear, cobarde!- gritó Hyioga.

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes caballeros.- dijo aquella figura mientras se acercaba lenta y decididamente.

Ikki simplemente apretó sus puños con furia por tener que encontrase de nuevo con esos seres inhumanos que solo servían a aquello tan malvado sin si quiera hacer una pregunta.

...

Se sentía extraño, no era como siempre había sido. Él siempre se había sentido como un líder, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

La culpa la tenía Shun, por lo menos a los ojos de Seiya. Si el castaño tuviera la armadura de Pegaso no se sentiría tan extraño, porque la armadura de Andrómeda siempre había estado destinada para aquellos que preferían la defensa antes que el ataque. Seiya no era así, él siempre prefirió atacar y vencer en el menor tiempo posible.

Decidió que utilizaría la cadena para atacar lo mejor posible. Pero la idea no le agradaba, Seiya había crecido bajo las estrictas reglas de Grecia, donde nacieron los primeros caballeros; para él, las armas no eran dignas de un Santo de Athena, ellos debían luchas con su puño desnudo para merecer la protección divina de su diosa.

-¡Marioneta Cósmica!-

Seiya escuchó el ataque del Juez Minos, pero no era para él, sino para uno de sus compañeros.

Trató de identificar a alguien afectado por la Marioneta Cósmica del Juez, pero sus ojos no lograron ver a nadie.

-Creí que algo podría cambiar para bien, que quizá esta Guerra no sucedería de nuevo...Pero veo que me equivoqué.-

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué él siempre tenía esa expresión en el rostro?! Esa expresión era tan inocente y pura a pesar de haber vivido lo mismo que él. Shun era tan diferente a él. Siempre había algo que lo diferenciaba de Shun, en cada batalla con cada enemigo.

En la pelea contra Ikki, Shun nunca dejó de creer en la conversión de su hermano mientras que los demás solo pensaban en vencer. Cuando Shiryu le contó sobre la liebre que se tiró al fuego por el viajero, Seiya se dio cuenta de que Shun no puedo hacer mucho para sacar a Hyioga del hielo, pero sin él jamás hubiese vuelto a vivir. Cuando llegaron juntos a la casa de Picis, fue Shun quien venció a Afrodita sin ayuda alguna. En Asgard, Shun logró sanar un poco del corazón de Mime y le enseñó, junto con Ikki, lo que era la hermandad a Syd y Bud. Cuando llegaron a los dominios de Poseidón, Shun se dejó llevar por el canto de la sirena Thetis, pero aun cuando despertó no quiso atacarla. Cuando luchó con Eo, supo utilizar su cadena para la defensa sin violencia. Tampoco se dejó llevar completamente por aquel hombre que jugaba con los sentimientos más profundos de cada uno.

Y lo más desconcertante de todo, pensaba ofrecerse para salvar el mundo de la oscuridad de Hades.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, su mirada era pura y transparente como la de un ángel. A pesar de haber dado muerte a tantos enemigos como Seiya i cualquiera de los demás.

Por eso, por eso es que Seiya se enfurecía de escucharlo decir que tenía esperanzas de no dar una guerra.

-¡¿En serio creías que estos bastardos no darían guerra?! Te has vuelto ingenuo, Shun.- dijo Seiya.

-Tal vez sí, pero tenía esa esperanza, caballero.- dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

Mientras, Hyioga terminaba una pelea inconclusa con el Juez.

-Se escapó.- informó el rubio.

-No será la última vez que lo veamos.- dijo Shiryu.

-Caballeros, hay que seguir avanzando si queremos salir victoriosos de nuevo.- dijo la diosa.

-De nuevo...- susurró Seiya en un pensamiento que no pudo ser retenido solo en la mente.

Cada uno de los caballeros quedó pensativo con el resonar de ese " _De nuevo"_ en el aire espeso y tortuoso del inframundo.

-Hay que seguir avanzando.- dijo Ikki.

Todos siguieron al caballero de armadura blanca en el camino más corto hacia lo que podía ser una victoria o una vil masacre.

Era extraño, pero a Seiya le parecía ver a Ikki inseguro, como si cada paso fuera una completa tortura para él. Quería preguntar, pero con el temperamento de Ikki, nunca se sabía cómo acabarían las cosas; además no tenían tiempo para perder antes de llegar a Yudeca.

Tenían que proteger a la diosa Athena...

Seiya se volteó con ese pensamiento hacia la castaña, y la vio siendo protegida por Shun.

Shun estaba ocupando el lugar que alguna vez fue de Seiya. El santo de Andrómeda no sabía si eran celos, envidia o simplemente odio, pero ya no podía controlar lo que sentía al ver al peliverde.

Lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en ganar la nueva Guerra Santa para así acabar de una vez con todo lo que tenía que ver con dioses y armaduras, tal vez así acabar con tan horribles pensamientos.

...

Lo perdería, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Lo que más le dolía a Saori era que él moriría por protegerla a ella.

Toda la escena de ese momento era horrible, los sentimientos sentimientos de cada uno de ellos, la mirada resuelta de su Santo, el grito desesperado de su ser más querido, las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de todos, las disculpas que no serían oídas, las palabras incomprensibles, el querer buscar un culpable y no encontrarlo...Todo era simplemente horrible.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Bueno, este cap es la entrada o cómo voy a ir explicando toda la onda del odio y eso. Además de casi llegamos al punto crítico del fic. Conforme vayamos avanzando se van a aclarar cosas, en unos cinco caps (o un poco más) terminamos!**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	10. El inicio del fin

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**

Yudeca, era imponente y majestuosa, casi como si el mismo inframundo se arrodillara ante tal estructura.

Blanca, como la pureza. Alta como la lejana superficie. Bella como la diosa Afrodita. Fría como el lugar donde sufren aquellos que desafiaron a un dios. Imponente como el mismo Hades. Ese es el lugar donde Hades espera pacientemente a que llegue su desafortunado cuerpo humano.

La pregunta no dejaba de rondar en su mente como un rayo destruyendo una ciudad en segundos. Era una pregunta absurda después de haber visto lo que pasaría, ya tenía la respuesta, sabía que el destino estaba escrito, sabía que nada cambiaría…Entonces, ¿por qué seguía preguntándose lo mismo? ¿Es que acaso no era obvio? Lo era, pero sin importar cuánto hubiese o no pasado en sus vidas anteriores o en esta, seguía siendo humano.

Un humano que sentía el dolor propio y de los pocos que sienten el dolor de aquellos a los que ama y de aquellos que le odian.

Mientras más cerca estaba de Yudeca, más miedo sentía. Se sentía aterrado, confundido…lo repito, el chico era humano, un humano hipócrita que mantenía una mirada resuelta y cuyos pasos seguían hacia adelante mientras por dentro moría de miedo.

Subía más y más, se acercaba al principio del fin. Lo sabía muy bien, en cuanto avanzara un solo centímetro en Yudeca estaría dando inicio a algo que nada ni nadie, ni la diosa por la que había vivido tantas batallas, podía detener.

Se paró en seco, sintió una presencia terriblemente poderosa y amenazante. No era Hades, era el Juez más poderoso de los tres Jueces del Infierno.

-Radamanthys, el más poderoso de los espectros de Hades.- habló Ikki.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que no me divierto con caballeros de Athena.- respondió el juez con una mirada fría y llena de odio.

Shun sabía cómo evitar batallas innecesarias, no debían perder tiempo…él quería acabar cuanto antes, ya no quería seguir así, en guerras donde el enemigo no era un ser, sino el dolor de saber que podría perder a un amigo.

-Ikki, hermano. No tenemos tiempo para perder en peleas vanas que no nos dejaran nada de provecho.- dijo el peliverde pasando de largo a Radamanthys.

-¡¿Quién te crees?!- habló molesto e indignado Radamanthys.

-Hades está ahí dentro, acabemos con esto y Athena no correrá peligro.- Shun se dirigió a su diosa con una mirada dulce y resuelta que concordaba con su porte firme y elegante.

La diosa siguió al santo de Pegaso confiando en sus palabras que eran respaldadas por su mirada.

-Está bien, pero yo también me quiero divertir un poco.- dijo Ikki.

-Yo me quedo…por si acaso.- dijo Shiryu.

Shun, Hyioga y Seiya avanzaron rodeando a Athena hacia lo que sería el principio del fin para uno de ellos.

…

- _"Tiene que funcionar…¿Cierto?...de algo tiene que servir esta armadura…"-_ pensaba Ikki. -¡Polvo de diamantes!- Ikki lanzó su ataque, derribando a Radamanthys al primer intento.

El caballero de Cisne soltó una risa irónica acompañado de una mirada de autosatisfacción.

Shiryu enarcó una ceja con sorpresa.

-Hay que seguir.- dijo Ikki.

Shiryu solo lo siguió.

-Oye, hay algo que debo preguntarte.- dijo Shiryu mientras corría junto a Ikki.

-Me imaginó.- dijo Ikki con una triste sonrisa.

Por un momento, Ikki pudo olvidar la tristeza que albergaba su corazón después de hacerse sabedor del cruel destino de su hermano.

-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?- preguntó el santo del Fénix.

-Sé demasiado…demasiado.- susurró el peliazul.

-Dímelo…no se lo diré a nadie más si no quieres…pero necesito saberlo.- dijo Shiryu a modo de súplica.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ikki.

-Tu armadura…no sé, pero creo que tu armadura tiene algo extraño.- dijo el pelinegro.

-El cariño no es extraño. Pero creo que es válido tu intento de teoría.- dijo Ikki con la mirada cubierta y una suave sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Dejé en esa armadura mis sentimientos, mi cariño hacia el ser que me devolvió las ganas de vivir, mi preocupación por salvar su vida, mi culpa…Todo.- habló el Cisne con un hilo de voz.

-Ya veo…y, ¿es posible también dejar odio en la armadura?- preguntó Shiryu.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- bromeó Ikki con una mirada "molesta".

-¡Nada…nada! Es solo que…- habló nervioso el pelinegro.

-Calma, no es algo extraño que ahora empieces a ver a ciertas personas de distinta forma.- explicó Ikki.

-¿A qué se debe?-

-Nosotros somos los mismos, pero porque nuestra alma se apoderó de los cuerpos de nuestra reencarnación…Por eso no recordamos esta vida.-

-No entiendo…- Shiryu estaba confundido, y no es para menos.

-Nuestras estrellas guardianas también cambiaron, nuestros centros cambiaron, los puntos cósmicos cambiaron. Es decir, tú probablemente empieces a ver distinto a Hyioga.-

-Hyioga.- dijo el Fénix medio apenado.

-Tú tienes los puntos cósmicos del Fénix, así que aunque tú no seas terco ni impulsivo, te rige por completo el elemento del fuego.- explicó Ikki, pero Shiryu estaba en las mismas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Hyioga?-

-¡¿No se supone que tú eres el sabio?!- Ikki soltó un bufido y siguió con su explicación.- Hyioga ahora tiene la armadura de Dragón, a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver con el Dragón sabio y tranquilo; El dragón es del elemento agua…- viendo la cara de confusión de Shiryu, Ikki decidió explicar todo hasta el final y si era necesario con manzanas y cisnes … ¿o dragones?... rostizados.- Agua y fuego. Han sido rivales desde tiempos inmemorables…Es más, el fuego es difícil para socializar en cualquier sentido.-

-Ahhh, interesante.- Shiryu hizo una pausa al pensar en algo que le llamo la atención. -¿Eso quiere decir que yo no te agradaba?-

-No necesariamente…Ninguno de ustedes terminó de caerme bien, además de mi hermano.- dijo el peliazul como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Recuérdame no volver a darte un regalo.-

-Ok.-

(Así nace la amistad, es muy normal.)

Ambos caballeros siguieron su camino para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

…

A pesar de los intentos de Hyioga por eliminar al juez Aiacos, este aunque probablemente estuviera muerto no cedía.

-¡Athena!- gritó Seiya en un desesperado intento por tomar la mano de su diosa que era arrastrada hacia los Elíseos por Pandora, la hermano mayor de Hades.

Sintió la mano tibia de alguien en su hombro. Se volteó para ver quién era.

-No pasará nada malo, ala salvaremos…de nuevo.- le dijo Shun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó el castaño molesto.

-¿No es acaso lo que siempre hacemos?-

Seiya quedó sin palabras ante la seguridad de su compañero…Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era solo la armadura; porque él tenía antes la armadura de Pegaso, pero dudaba, se desesperaba. En cambio Shun no, Shun mantenía su mirada firme hacia el frente.

Sin embargo, el odio, ese sentimiento tan oscuro y extraño no desaparecía.

Aiacos cayó muerto tras el trabajo de Hyioga.

-Debemos seguir avanzando.- dijo Hyioga.

Un poco antes de llegar al muro de los lamentos, Seiya se detuvo en seco y dijo:

-¿Nadie ha pensado cómo atravesaremos el Muro de los Lamentos?-

-¿Lo olvidaste? lo abrimos la última vez.- dijo Hyioga.

-Pero eso fue con ayuda de los caballeros dorados.- reclamó el castaño.

-Ni siquiera Hades puede reconstruir algo que fue destruido por el cosmos máximo de los caballeros dorados.- dijo Shun.

-Muy bien, ya eso aclarado…¡Salvemos a Athena!- animó el caballero de Dragón.

…

Los Elíseos eran hermosos, la verdad es que no le molestaría morir en un lugar como ese. Era tan bello y pacífico que hasta el más duro de los corazones vería cuán hermoso resultaba el lugar.

Pero, en ese momento, el aroma de las flores, el canto de las ninfas, el sonido del arpa, el hermoso azul del que estaba pintado el cielo…Todo era tan triste, tan nostálgico…nada era hermoso cuando acompaña una muerte, y ella sabía bien que esa brisa era la misma que hacía volar los pétalos salpicados de sangre en aquella visión.

Desearía jamás haberse enterado de cosa tan horrible, porque no podía hacer nada incluso sabiéndolo. Solo era un tormento constante.

También desearía que él no estuviera enterado, porque, si para ella era una tortura completa, él debía de estar sufriendo un dolor y un desconcierto inimaginable.

Ellos se acercaban para salvarla. Siempre había sido igual, ellos sacrificándose por ella. Ellos luchaban con toda su fuerza por ella, pero Athena no podía siempre salvarlos.

En cada batalla, no importaba contra quién o qué, siempre se perdía una vida amiga o enemiga.

Pero esta vez se sentía egoísta. Esta vez no interesaban los enemigos, solo importaba ese chico que estaba destinado a morir durante esa batalla.

…

 **-Se acerca el final de todo esto.- habló la mujer.**

 **-Sigo sin entender cómo pudimos cometer tan grande error… ¡Eso también es con ustedes, trío de brujas!- dijo el hombre molesto.**

 **-Calma, al fin y al cabo son humano que pueden ser reemplazados en cualquier momento…Ningún humano es indispensable.- dijeron las tres mujeres al unísono.**

 **-Es cierto Dioniso…No te preocupes tanto por los humanos.-**

 **-¡No entiendo cómo es que eres la diosa del calor de Hogar! ¡No entiendes lo que es el cariño, ni la familia!-habló molesto Dioniso.**

 **-¡Ya deja de comportarte como si te interesaran los humanos!-**

 **-¡No quiero, Hestia! ¡Si me interesan y quiero ayudarlos!-**

 **-¡¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás?!-**

 **-No te diré, sé muy bien que trataras de detenerme.-**

 **El dios del vino y la fertilidad salió molesto en busca de su padre, él único que estaría dispuesto a ayudarle.**

…

Se reunieron de nuevo con los demás, antes de atravesar el muro de los lamentos.

Esta vez había algo que faltaba, la sangre de Athena, sin ella no podían cruzar a los Elíseos.

…

Pétalos comenzaron a caer, pétalos que levaban la sangre de la diosa Athena.

Cada uno pasó un poco por su armadura para poder cruzar y así poder agradecerle. Todos menos Ikki.

Ikki tomó los pétalos en la mano. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, por más mínima que fuera, para cambiar el paisaje pintado en su visión.

Se acercaban cada vez más hacia el fin de la batalla…No le importaría si fuera cualquier otro, pero era su hermano. Y, sí, era duro, pero su hermano era lo más importante en su mundo, es más, Shun era su mundo. Por él vivía, por él había recuperado la vida y el alma…¿Qué haría sin él?

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Holi! Hoy vengo con un poco de explicación y la bella amistad de Shiryu e Ikki…por la sinceridad se empieza ¿No?**_

 _ **La idea de los pétalos fue porque mee acordé de Soul of Gold y me puse sentimental…¡Mi Camus estaba llorando!**_

 _ **Y bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. La razón

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**

_Shun_

Es hermoso, inclusive ahora me sigue pareciendo la cosa más bella en todo el infinito universo.

El aroma de las flores, el cantar de las aves con las notas más tristes que una lágrima…Tristeza, no es una palabra desconocida para mí, pero ahora, el sentir tristeza me parece tan agradable; tanto que hasta siento calidez cuando me embarga ese sentimiento asfixiante. Quizá sea por el hecho de saber que voy a morir de todas formas…como si la muerte me pareciera ahora divertida y reconfortante.

Pero, una vez recuerdo los momentos que suceden a mi muerte, no puedo evitar caer de rodillas internamente. Es doloroso no poder cambiar el destino, es doloroso no ayudar a quienes amas, es doloroso saber el día de cualquier muerte, es doloroso saber que vas a morir de una forma que no imaginaste en tus más horrorosas pesadillas.

El dolor me embarga, pero la alegría de morir parece no ser tan egoísta. Tal vez encuentre alguna manera de cambiar la última parte de aquel doloroso cuento. Quizá en algún momento, vea a mi hermano sonreír de nuevo.

Me parece increíble estar frente a la misma vasija que rebalsa con la sangre de Athena.

Me acerco lentamente, como si lograra escuchar los gritos silenciosos de esa diosa cautiva. Me llaman, pero no son gritos de la diosa Athena, son los gritos de una persona desesperada y llena de odio.

Sé demasiado bien como se escuchan esos gritos que resuenan en el silencio de un alma destrozada. Son los mismos gritos que escuché en mi hermano y en tantos enemigos. Eran de una mujer, de una mujer que buscaba libertad, pero que buscándola quedó presa del odio y la aflicción.

Llegué y toqué la vasija, sentí el frío y mire hacia arriba, hacia el Castillo de Hades.

-Libérala y llama a tu hermano.- dije.

Fue entonces…Entonces todo encajó en su lugar.

¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto?! Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ahora conocía nuestro nuevo propósito…Ahora ya no peleábamos por Athena…sino por…

…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba feliz.

El frío de la vasija desapareció con la fuerza de la felicidad de saber que nada sería en vano.

-Todos juntos por Athena.- dijo el peliverde y los demás asintieron.

Una luz deslumbrante inundó los Elíseos enteros y la diosa con su báculo se paró firme frente a sus fieles caballeros.

-Athena…- susurró Seiya.

-Acabemos de una vez.- dijo la diosa.

…

La fuerza de todos la había liberado. Pero, a pesar de verse firme y decidida a vencer…No quería hacerlo.

Sabía lo que vencer significaba, no quería eso. No quería vencer con sacrificios, a pesar de haber perdido tanto en reencarnaciones pasadas.

Pero, como diosa, sabía que lo que está escrito no puede cambiarse. Por ende, era mejor acabar lo más rápido posible con esa Guerra.

Vio a su fiel caballero extendiendo su mano para que le siguiera hacia el fin…hacia su propio fin.

…

Estaban ya ente el castillo de Hades y entonces Hyioga habló inesperadamente.

-No sé cómo acabará todo esto, por eso, quiero decir algo.-

-¿De qué se trata Hyioga?- preguntó Athena.

-Quiero pedirle perdón a Ikki.- dijo el rubio.

-¿A mí?- preguntó el peliazul incrédulo.

-Sí. No tengo idea de por qué, pero siempre he sentido cierto resentimiento hacia ti…Así que lo siento.- dijo.

-No te preocupes se debe a…- dijo Shiryu.

-Te equivocas Shiryu. No se debe a los puntos cósmicos.- dijo Ikki.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-El cisne y el dragón son ambos elementos de agua.- contestó el cisne.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Es por naturaleza humana.- contestó Ikki.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Yo soy el hermano mayor de Shun…- se le quedó mirando a Hyioga y siguió.- Sí Hyioga, el único. Bueno, yo soy el hermano mayor de Shun y en mi ausencia Hyioga llegó a ser el mejor amigo de MI hermano, y, poco a poco llegó a verse como un intento de hermano para él…En pocas palabras, nos tenemos un ligero odio por el cuido de Shun.- explicó Ikki.

-Ah. ok. Puede seguir odiándote en paz.- dijo Hyioga.

-¿Entonces viene siendo mi culpa?- preguntó inocentemente Shun.

-No. Es culpa de esos dos inmaduros.- dijo Shiryu.

…

Después de aclarados varios puntos de duda, todos sus compañeros voltearon su vista hacia el Castillo de Hades.

Pero él había quedado con la misma duda…él sabía que su odio en contra de Shun no era algo natural ni tenía nada que ver con las armaduras.

Pero, no había nada más que hacer, el alma de Hades se presentó ante ellos…No había tiempo para preguntar ni para disculparse.

Solo quedaba acabar con la guerra…Acabar de una vez por todas con ese desgraciado.

…

Era la hora. Pero ya no tenía miedo, ahora sabía por qué habían vuelto a la vida.

Además, recordó algo que había hecho después de enterarse de lo que iba a pasar…

Tal vez eso ayudara a que no todo acabara como había sido escrito.

…

Había empezado…todo estaba empezando y a la vez.

Era imposible…¿En verdad todo acabaría de esa manera?

…

 _ **-¡Pero, padre!- habló el dios Dioniso.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, créeme que quiero ayudar a aquellos que sirven a mi hija, pero el destino es algo que ni siquiera los dioses podemos cambiar.- contestó el rey de los dioses.**_

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Ya casi terminamos…Pregunta ¿Quién me apoya con eso de Ikki y Hyioga? Yo creo que muuuuuy en el fondo se quieren.**_

 _ **Bueno, es casi hora de despedirnos. Pero voy a avisar que (como me he estado acostumbrando) haré dos finales.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	12. Increible

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**

No fue como la última vez, aquella vez se sentía fatal por dejarse poseer por ese "demonio". En cambio ahora, aunque las piernas le temblaran y sus dientes castañearan por miedo, se sentía bien.

Era extraño, la primera vez ayudaría al mundo entero y se sentía enteramente vacío pero lleno de miedo; ahora que ayudaría a una sola persona podía sentir la calidez del corazón propio y ajeno.

Su cabello empezaba a cambiar de color y su alma se fusionaba esta vez con la de Hades. Ahora él era el cuerpo del dios del inframundo, ahora todo era cuestión de esperar.

…

No podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando de verdad, no podía estar viviendo aquello que se había obligado a creer sin resultado que era un sueño.

No importaba todo lo que hubiera hecho para evitarlo, al final todo terminaría igual, nada cambiaría, su mundo se acabaría y ya no giraría.

No había nada más que hacer que rendirse ante el maldito destino. Solamente quedaba presenciar la muerte de su mundo entero. Nada vale ya la pena.

Con ese pensamiento, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro abandonado por la dureza y la esperanza, por un rostro dedicado única y eternamente a la tristeza.

-¡Ikki!- llamó Athena al verlo caer tan de repente.

-¿Shun? ¿Eres tú? Dime que no…- dijo en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo de que la realidad era diferente a lo que estaba viendo.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó su vista para hacerle frente al dios Hades, pudo ver algo que, aunque le lleno de profunda alegría y orgullo, luego lo desplomó de la tristeza.

…

La vista de Ikki se topó con su mirada.

¡¿Qué importaba ya si su hermano se daba cuenta?! Al fin y al cabo nada cambiaría lo que debía pasar.

Además, el propósito de aquel acto era noble, no quería dejar que ella siguiera sometida al odio y a la desesperación.

Shun le sonrió a su hermano como la más dulce despedida. Una sonrisa llena de miedo, alegría, tristeza.

No quería ver a su hermano sufrir por culpa de él, pero ¿qué remedio había?

Tal vez eso que había hecho antes de renacer serviría para por lo menos aminorar el sufrir de sus amigos.

…

Era ahora o nunca, claro que ella preferiría la segunda opción, pero no sabía cómo evitar que pasara.

En la última guerra santa no había sido difícil, porque aquella vez no era uno de sus caballeros quien debía morir.

…

A Hyioga le costaba creerlo, le costaba creer que el destino pudiera ser tan cruel con una sola persona.

¡Shun ya había sufrido demasiado! ¡¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo sufrir?! No era justo…no era justo.

¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿En verdad debían luchar contra él? ¿Debían matar a Shun para salvar al mundo?

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- preguntó esperando un "no" por respuesta.

-Me temo que sí. Debemos salvar al mundo de la oscuridad de Hades.- contestó Athena con su mirada oculta.

-Pero…¡Antes pudiste liberarlo!- dijo alterado, tratando de buscar una solución a esa pesadilla.

-¡Ahora no puedo, Hyioga!- gritó ella con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.- No puedo…- susurró.

-El mundo no lo merece…- susurró esperando a que nadie escuchara.

-¿Estás diciendo que vale más la vida de Shun que la de toda la humanidad, Hyioga?- preguntó Seiya de una manera que no agradó en nada al rubio.

-Sí…¡Me importa muy poco el mundo si debo sacrificar a un amigo!- gritó Hyioga a punto de soltar un golpe a la cara del santo de Andrómeda.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- ordenó la diosa.

Ellos tal vez podían hacerlo, pero él no, Hyioga no acabaría la vida de su mejor amigo…o lo haría.

…

Sus pensamientos no estaban claros, parecía que su mente estuviera en el ojo del Huracán.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía que sentir, no sabía qué hacer. Su mente le obligaba a matar a ese ser, Hades o Shun, sin importar nada más que su diosa y el mundo; pero su corazón y su alma le hacían derramar amargas tristes lágrimas al pensar en la muerte de un amigo…

Un amigo…Eso era Shun…¿Entonces por qué sentía que debía odiarlo?

Pero, de todas maneras, él iba a morir…¿No podían hacer nada? ¿Ni siquiera Athena? ¿No podría disculparse? 

…

Shiryu trataba de hacer que Ikki se levantara, pero nada funcionaba.

Era horrible saber que Shun debía morir, es más, saber que el alma de Shun ya no existía.

Sin embargo, Shiryu sabía que había algo más detrás de todo. Porque las intenciones de Shun eran siempre nobles e inesperadas.

Además, esa mirada era la de Shun, era pura y bella, llena de vida.

La lógica de Shun era sorprendente. Shiryu estaba seguro de que Shun sabía que iba a morir, sin embargo estaba lleno de vida.

-Confío es ti, Shun.- susurró el pelinegro. -¡Y tú beberías hacer lo mismo!- le dijo a Ikki.

…

-¿Qué estás esperando Athena? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?- dijo Hades.

-Hades…- dijo la diosa con la voz quebrada.

El dios soltó un suspiro y luego miró a su igual para decirle dulcemente –Vamos, hay que acabar con esto ya. Te juro que no importa.- él estiraba su mano a forma de decir que ya toda debía acabar.

-Shun…¡No puedo hacerlo!- dijo la diosa.

Hades hizo aparecer su espada en su mano. Esa espada que antes atravesó el pecho de Seiya emanando maldad, ahora desbordaba bondad y alegría.

Le dio la espada a Athena y dijo –Es hora. Hazlo ya.-

La castaña tomó la empuñadura de la espada mientras sus lágrimas caían creando un pequeño charco en el verde pasto.

-¿Sabes? Es el charco de agua más puro en los Elíseos.- dijo Hades.

…

_Ikki_

Él lo sabía…siempre lo supo.

Él se mantuvo firme y feliz…Yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Él aceptó su muerte solo…no pidió ayuda ni un hombro para llorar.

Soy su hermano…¡Y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo!

¡¿Por qué necesitan un sacrificio?! ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos vivir en paz?!

Shun…hermano…perdóname.

Creo que el perderlo es siempre igual…

La misma sensación a asfixiante de no saber qué hacer. El mismo dolor en el pecho al ver su rostro. El mismo deseo de volver atrás y no haber perdido tanto tiempo. El deseo de un cumpleaños más, una navidad más, un día más, otro año nuevo, pero sabiendo que nada será suficiente.

Hermano, perdón.

Te quiero, aunque no lo diga…aunque no lo demuestre.

Siempre te quise, desde que te vi en los brazos de mamá, desde que dijiste mi nombre.

Jamás quise hacerte daño…me cegué muchas veces por el odio…

Pero…

…¡Pero no quiero perderte de nuevo!...

…

Athena tenía la espada en su mano, la estaba levantando y avanzaba entre llantos hacia Hades.

Seiya no quería que Shun muriera…porque ahora sabía la verdad…

 _Antes de despertar en la Isla de Andrómeda, Seiya había escuchado una voz muy familiar decirle algo._

" _Podemos cambiarlo si quieres. Solo tenemos que cambiar algo…Por favor, intenta odiarme…Que tu mente divague sobre el odio que debería tenerme" había dicho la voz._

Esa era la voz de Shun, pero, ahora no podía odiarlo, no quería que él muriera, quería por lo menos disculparse por todo…

…

Ella se acercaba llorando, pero había comprendido que debía hacerlo.

 _-"Pandora…¿Estarás feliz al ser libre"-_ preguntó en un pensamiento.-" _Me alegro de poder ayudarte."-_

Vio cómo Seiya se interponía entre la espada y él.

Pero Shun dijo tranquilamente –No funcionará, Seiya. La espalada de Hades solo hiere a quien debe herir.-

Y listo. Sintió el hielo, vio los ojos llorosos de Ikki y la mirada confundida de Shiryu, los ojos vacíos de Seiya y el dolor en la mirada de Hyioga.

Pero ya todo estaba hecho, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a su último aliento.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: ¡No me maten! ¡No ha terminado aún! Falta un último capítulo más para concluirlo, ahí en ese que les digo van los dos finales.**_

 _ **Suri, sí voy a continuar escribiendo fics (no vivo si no escribo) Voy a subir uno de dos caps, una especie de creepypasta?. Pero después voy a subir otros, si quieres tú o los demás me pueden decir un tema o un género. Estoy abierta a ideas.**_

 _ **Ahora el que tengo pensado tiene que ver con demonios, y le entra al drama del par de hermanos que todos amamos! Y tengo otros de mundos alternos y otros con la serie original…Uno de Moo que no sé cómo se me ocurrió. Y así, pero si quieren me dicen!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios y hasta el último capítulo!**_


	13. Fin (2x1)

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada en su totalidad.**

Era una especie de silencio, pero las lágrimas que caían en el pasto interrumpían cada tanto el silencio de luto.

Ikki no gritó, no se molestó con nadie, simplemente bajó su mirada mientras lloraba los años perdidos con su hermano; mientras se preguntaba si habría alguna manera de regresar el tiempo y evitar todo el sufrimiento.

Shiryu mantenía la vista fija en el lugar donde yacía Hades, esperando aquello que suponía debía pasar en cualquier momento. Cualquier cosa, un aliento, una palabra, una reacción, una sonrisa. Pero nada pasaba, el cuerpo de Shun se mantenía rígido y pálido como un cadáver.

La verdad es que eso era, pero se negaba a creerlo.

Hyioga negaba ante todo la muerte de Shun, simplemente no quería llegar a sentirse culpable, aunque no haya sido su culpa.

Seiya mantenía sus ojos vacíos mientras aceptaba de cruel realidad.

Saori tenía la mirada baja sin decir una palabra.

Y, de la nada, una mujer bastante familiar apareció.

-Debo dar gracias, jóvenes caballeros, Athena.- dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa.

Nadie respondió.

-Pueden creerme cuando les digo que me han hecho muy feliz. Su compañero ha hecho el acto más noble que alguna vez vi.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Shiryu con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-El caballero de Pegaso siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Hades, pero ahora el propio Pegaso era Hades. Además, hace unos años destruyeron el cuerpo mitológico de Hades, ahora se quedaría con el cuerpo de ese chico, fusionando su alma con la de él.- contestó la chica.

-Por eso, si Shun moría, Hades también.- completó Shiryu.

-Exactamente.-

-Dime, Pandora ¿Por qué estás feliz si Hades ha muerto?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Porque yo quería ser libre…Díganle a Shun que se lo agradezco mucho.- dicho esto, Pandora comenzó a desaparecer con una bella sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Hay alguna forma de salvar a Shun?!- gritó Shiryu sin obtener una respuesta.

Hyioga pareció despertar de su trance con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Seiya sonrió ante la esperanza de recuperar a su amigo. Athena también levantó su vista para ver sonriente a sus caballeros.

Pero, Ikki como siempre de pesimista dijo –Está muerto…¿Qué podemos hacer en contra de la muerte?-

Efectivamente, después de un minuto de esperanza, todo se fue abajo al no saber ninguna forma de ayudar.

Luego, como si de su ánimo se tratara, los Campos Elíseos empezaron a desmoronarse…De nuevo, salieron con ayuda de su diosa, pero sin un amigo.

-Aún queda esperanza en el mundo.- fueron las palabras de Athena al ver el esplendoroso Sol.

[Ahora sí, el segundo final]

Los ojos de Shun no estaban tristes, se sentía bien.

No había nada, pero no se sentía solo…Pues estaba con Hades.

-Tú también querías liberarla.- le dijo al dios.

-Sí, es mi hermana y la aprecio…aunque no lo creas.- contestó el ser divino.

-Sí te creo.-

Entonces, otra figura apareció.

-Zeus.- dijo Hades.

-No estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí por el chico.- respondió él.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó Shun.

-Quiero que salgan de aquí en este instante.- dijo el dios del cielo.

-Pero…- Shun estaba confundido.

-Miren, este es el vacío…Y si ustedes están aquí no puede llamarse así y no tengo ganas de andar cambiando nombres…- dijo Zeus.

-Amm, entonces…¿Nos vamos? ¿Me puedo ir con mis amigos?- preguntó el peliverde.

-Sí. Ellos ya están fuera del inframundo…-

-¿Cómo me voy?-

Antes de oír respuesta, el joven ya estaba frente a sus amigos.

-¡Shun!- y Hyioga se le tiró encima.

-¡Yo lo sabía!- dijo Shiryu .- Bienvenido.- dijo mirando al ojiazul.

-Hermano…- dijo Ikki abrazando por los hombros a su hermano.

-Oye, perdón por…- dijo Seiya siendo interrumpido por Shun.- No te preocupes, creo que podemos vivir con normalidad desde ahora.-

-Me alegra verte.- dijo Saori.

Y así, hubo peleas, gritos, amistad, cumpleaños de Ikki sin regalo de Shiryu…una bella amistad que no paró con la muerte.

…

¿Qué pasó con Hades?

Bueno, después de haberse ido Shun…

-¿Y yo a dónde voy?- preguntó el dios del inframundo.

-Cállate.- dijo Zeus.

-¿Volveré al Olimpo?- dijo emocionado.

-Sí, ahora cállate.-

-¡Sí me quieres!- dijo lanzándose a la espalda de Zeus.

-¡Bájate, animal!-

-¡Hermanito!-

-¡Qué te bajes!-

Y así fue el resto de la eternidad para Zeus…

…

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, aquello que dejaron su comentario y a los que no. La verdad me siento alagada, más de 1,550 visitas.**_

 _ **Me alegra poder hacer que se entretengan un rato con mis ideas locas que salen generalmente en clase.**_

 _ **Y, si alguno de mis profesores lee esto, gracias por decir cosas que me hacen divagar para escribir fics!**_

 _ **(Por cierto, si quieres y tienen wattpad, me pueden buscar…SakuraD16, tengo algo con el nombre Sakura, hay 4 historias y lean una novela "True Colors" muy bonita!)**_

 _ **Ahora aquí les va un reto:**_

 _ **Yo he quedado traumatizada con la palabra "Onii-chan", los osos de peluche, los ganchitos de cabello con forma de flor (rosadas y verdes) y los conejos rosados y celestes. Con esos elementos adivinen a qué me refiero (pueden buscar los elementos en inter). El que me lo adivine le habló por privado y le pongo todas las ideas que tengo y dejo que elija el orden para que yo las suba, o podemos hacer un fic juntos o algo que podamos hacer ¿Vale?**_

 _ **Bueno! Gracias a todos por leer, hasta otro fic!**_


End file.
